Sorpresas te da la vida
by karin magical
Summary: Han pasado tres años, que tanto puede cambiar alguien en este tiempo... no es verdad ¿Niñas?. Entren y aberiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

**Capitulo 1:**

"**Un encuentro inesperado"**

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Lucy, Marina y Anais habían regresado a su planeta, ahora ellas son unas hermosas jóvenes con muchas cosas en su mente.

**En Céfiro también se encontraban bien, aunque en ese momento estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal (en el que están la mayor parte de la segunda llegada de las guerreras) con Guru Clef en el centro de esta, parecía que discutían por algo.**

**Valla... –Decía Paris algo (¿algo, No, muy pero muy) melancólico– ya han pasado 3 años desde que Anais y las chicas volvieron a su planeta.**

**¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? – le pregunto Ráfaga con una fría mirada**

**Nada en realidad – le respondió Paris – pero las extraño, seguramente, nos estarían dando la solución a esto.**

**Si, lo más probable es que nos dijeran que los dejáramos en libertad – lo apoyo Ascot**

**Sí... – Dijo Caldina – por eso ahí que liberarlos, ellas así lo hubieran querido, sobre todo sabiendo que han sido injustos con ellos.**

**¿Injustos, – la interrumpió Latiz – Lo injusto es que ustedes usen así el grato recuerdo de las guerreras, Guru clef, no puedes permitir que ellos sean libres solo por que ellas así lo hubieran querido. Además...**

**En ese momento lo interrumpió una luz frente a él que fue tomando forma de mujer que lo abrazaba por el cuello; era Lucy que con los ojos cerrados se acercaba más a Latiz y subiendo una de sus piernas a un costado de él le decía:**

**Por fin a llegado la hora, amor mío **

**¿Lucy? – Pregunto el sorprendido Latiz**

**Lucy abrió los ojos - ¿Latiz? – Pregunto sobresaltada y en lugar de alegrarse se enojo y saltando hacia atrás dio un giro en el aire sacando un gran revolver que apunto a ellos cuando toco el suelo.**

**¿Qué sucede, por qué estoy aquí? – Pregunto molesta a los atónitos cefirianos.**

**No... No lo sabemos Lucy – le respondió Paris**

**Valla, que molestia – dijo Lucy guardando el arma – venir a caer en este lugar.**

**¿Qué dices? – Dijo Paris molesto levantando los puños, cuando una luz apareció tomando forma de mujer de espaldas a él tomándole las manos era Anais, quien también tenia los ojos cerrados como los tenia Lucy.**

**Tal vez tengamos un poco de tiempo – dijo acercando las manos de Paris al cuerpo de ella**

**¡Anais, despierta! – Le grito Lucy, Anais abrió los ojos y al ver que era Paris, dudo un momento, pero después lo abofeteo para luego reunirse Lucy empuñando una pequeña pistola.**

**¿Qué hacemos aquí Lucy? – pregunto Anais con desconfianza**

**No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar – respondió Lucy**

**Mientras ellas discutían lo que sucedía y los habitantes del castillo miraban estupefactos la escena, Paris volteaba para verlas mientras se sobaba su mejilla, estaba triste y sorprendido por el cambio de su amada (O.oU)**

**Bien, - Concluyo Lucy – ya sabemos que era lo que hacíamos y en donde, lo que no sabemos es que hacemos aquí**

**Oye espera – la detuvo Anais - ¿Donde esta Marina?**

**Pues... No sé; oye tú – refiriéndose a Presea - ¿No ha llegado Marina?**

**N... No... no aun no ha llegado – le respondió asustada ya que Lucy le apuntaba con el revolver **

**¡Rayos, tal vez tarde – dijo Lucy apoyando su arma en el hombro**

**Espera¿Y sí Marina lo mismo que nosotras? – razono Anais fríamente**

**Entonces, tendremos que esperarla – dijo Lucy, tratando de calmar su muy mal humor – no sea que haga algo indebido**

**Si, además es tan tímida y recatada que de seguro no podría con la vergüenza**

**Entonces las dos guerreras les ordenaron a los otros que no se movieran empuñaban sus armas y caminaban entre ellos**

**¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Guru Clef molesto**

**Él se había callado por la sorpresa pero esto ya era demasiado así que se movió un poco en dirección a ellas. De pronto una luz empezó a brillar frente a él tomando forma de mujer, Lucy y Anais corrieron hasta estar frente al Guru y así apuntarle con sus armas, entre tanto se termina de formar la figura de Marina quien estaba sentada, apoyada en el pecho del Guru con los ojos cerrados, esta apretó la capa de él y se empezó a acercar más y más a su boca cuando...**

**¡Espera Marina! – Le grito Anais - ¡Él no es Tony!**

**Tony... – susurro Marina abriendo los ojos - ¿Guru Clef? AAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAA...**

**Grito Marina alejándose a mil de él, para llegar hasta Lucy y Anais**

**¿Q... Que... Que sucede – pregunto una petrificada Marina**

**No lo sabemos – respondió Anais detrás de ella – pero, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.**

**Lucy no dijo nada, solo mantuvo en guardia mientras los miraba con recelo.**

**Guru Clef estaba un poco sonrojado, además de muy sorprendido como todos los demás cefirianos¿por qué estas niñas que habían salvado su planeta de la destrucción y les habían una nueva oportunidad de vida, habían cambiado de forma tan radical.**

**Marina siendo protegida por Anais y Lucy que tenia aspecto de mercenaria con sed de sangre.**

**En lugar de las hermosas cualidades y virtudes que las acompañaron cuando eran unas niñas, las remplazo de una forma cruel e increíble su forma de hablar, su ropa, su carácter, todo, todo en ellas era distinto era... Como si estuvieran con otras personas, ellas ya no eran las guerreras mágicas que con su gran corazón y bondad habían salvado un mundo, ellas ahora, sencillamente no eran las mismas, ya no eran niñas**

Fin del primer capitulo 

Notas de la autora:

¿Cómo les pareció, espero que les halla gustado o por lo menos dejarlos con la duda de que es lo que sigue.

Pero bueno comencemos por él principio, me llamo Karin y esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de MKR, así que espero todas sus criticas, tomates, insultos y demás en mi correo: sé (o por lo menos tengo la impresión) de que voy a recibir muchos, pero muchos tomatasos e insultos en mi correo.

Aunque lo que les tengo preparado es una gran sorpresa ¬v¬, claro o sino cual seria la gracia de mí titulo ¬.¬U  
Por favor dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

Las Chicas, Lucy, Marina y Anais, han regresado, pero… Ya no son las mismas dulces, tiernas, caritativas y alegres niñas que fueron cuando recién conocían Céfiro, no, ahora Lucy la dulce niña que algunas vez fue escogida como pilar de Céfiro, por su dulzura, interés por los demás y dedicación por el bien del prójimo, regresaba como una persona cruel, sádica y egoísta que solo le interesa ganar a cualquier precio.

Anais, una persona racional, caritativa y que siempre estuvo pendiente de los demás y que por esto y por otras grandes virtudes de ella había logrado ganarse el amor de un príncipe, del cual ella había sido una de las asesinas de su hermana y que sin embargo el siguió amando y queriendo sin reserva, una joven a la cual el prometió esperar hasta su regreso junto a él; esta joven ahora lo rechazaba y se mostraba ante los Cefirianos como una mujer dura, ambiciosa y sin sentimientos, en la cual sus ojos solo reflejan la ambición y la codicia de su mente.

Y Marina, donde estaba la chica orgullosa, altanera, pero valiente que todo mundo conocía y de la cual se conservaba ese grato recuerdo, esta joven, ahora era retaida, tímida y al verle los ojos solo se veía lo asustada que estaba y lo mucho que temía al lugar en el que estaba, ella ahora era cobarde; esta persona reconocida por ser a veces algo fría y orgullosa con la gente, se mostraba con tal grado de ternura y dulzura, que no era de ella, se veía y actuaba demasiado buena (Creo que… un poco mas y empalaga de lo dulce -.-U)

Algo a pasado con ella¿que clase de pruebas y dificultades abran tenido que vivir en su mundo, para que ahora se comporten así¿Por qué ahora son tan distintas?, realmente cambiaron por que querían, las abran echo cambiar de a la fuerza o talvez…

¿Ahora que haremos?, yo tenia muchas cosas pendientes por hacer - Dijo Lucy exaltada, ella vestía con una pequeña minifalda de cuero, una chaqueta, también de cuero, rota, que solo le cubría el pecho con un provocativo escote, guantes de cuero que dejaban al descubierto los dedos y unas botas largas hasta por encima de las rodillas, también de cuero, todo esto de color negro (-U Valla… si que parecía una mercenaria).

Lo sé, yo también tenia asuntos que atender – respondió Anais mirando con malicia a Marina – pero no te preocupes, recuerda que en nuestro mundo el tiempo se detiene hasta nuestro regreso – concluyo Anais, ella vestía un traje chino de color verde oscuro, con la imagen de un dragón plateado envolviendo el traje, ajustado al cuerpo, con dos aberturas a los lados de la falda, la cual llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, medias de seda y uno no muy altos zapatos negros.

Pero para irnos primero debemos cumplir una misión, yo también tengo a alguien muy especial que ver – en este momento se sonroja notoriamente (¿Se sonroja…? O¡) – pero nuestro compromiso con céfiro es primero, así que, por favor Guru Clef dinos para que hemos sido llamadas – concluyo Marina con una reverencia al mago supremo, ella portaba un hermoso vestido blando que la cubría desde los hombros, hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, con mucho encaje y vuelo (Han visto el que utiliza Ranma, cuando se convierte en chica, pues parecido a ese v) sandalias blancas y un delicado listón en su cabello.

Yo… no lo sé – Respondió el Guru

¿Cómo? – Grito Lucy cargando el revolver

Esto es inverosímil – Dijo indignada Anais

Bueno… yo – Trato de contestar Guru Clef – nosotros no las esperábamos guerreras mágicas.

No nos esperaban – interrumpieron Lucy y Anais al mismo tiempo.

Por favor Lucy, Anais cálmense dejen que el mago supremo nos explique – las calmo Marina haciéndolas guardar sus armas.

Tienes razón – dijo Anais su pequeña arma en un funda que tenia el ligero de sus medias de seda – Talvez y en esta ocasión encontremos algo realmente interesante.

Aaah, esta bien – vocifero Lucy guardando su revolver en la funda que tenia atada a la cintura – De todas formas debe ser una misión en extremo interesante y peligrosa, que bien, por que este juguete (tocando levemente el revolver) y yo anhelamos sangre… es decir, diversión.

Claro – hablo con dulzura Marina – aunque a mi solo me interesa ayudar a nuestros amigos de Céfiro.

Cof, cof, mmrrm – Tocio y carraspeo un poco Guru Clef para poder tomar la palabra (Y el control ,U) No sabemos por que han venido, ni como llegaron, ni mucho menos quien las llamo.

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron las tres

Es cierto, en este momento estamos discutiendo algo muy importante para Céfiro, pero no las convocamos

¿Entonces como llegamos?

No lo sabemos

Niñas… - Las llamo Caldina de detrás de Ráfaga – se encuentran bien

Las "niñas" se miraron entre ellas, comprendieron que el por que de la pregunta

Claro que estamos bien, Acaso lo dudan – y la volteo a ver con crueldad

No, claro que no – Y se volvió a esconder

La verdad guerreras mágicas – pronuncio Latís con tristeza – es que han cambiado mucho

¿Cambiar? – pregunto Anais con una extraña sonrisa - ¿En que sentido?

En todos los sentidos – respondió Paris, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

No hemos cambiado – acoto Marina con una dulce mirada – solo nos ven en verdad

¿Ver en verdad? – Preguntó el Guru

Así es – Contesto Anais – Solo…

Ven lo que en verdad somos – la interrumpió Lucy

Ustedes no son eso – replico Ascot algo molesto – Estas que están en frente de nosotros no son las verdaderas guerreras mágicas que salvaron nuestro mundo.

Ascot tiene razón – le apoyo Paris – no son las dulces y nobles chicas que dieron todo por el bien de los demás

Oh, pero que tristeza – comento Marina con desilusión – Realmente no les agradamos, que cruel

No te preocupes Marina – La consoló Anais – ahí muchas otras que si te quieren, él sencillamente no te conviene.

Pero… - le miro Marina con los ojos aguados (ahhh ¡.¡ no lo creo)

Nada de peros – La interrumpió Lucy con rudeza, asustando así un poco a Marina – el solo es uno más además de que a ti no te interesa, o debo empezar a recordarte a Tonny? – Con esto logro hacer que Marina mirara al suelo a la vez que se sonrojaba

Ven a lo que me refiero – grito Paris desesperado – desde cuando Lucy es tan cruel y Anais tan fría, y ni que decir de Marina, tu siempre fuiste una persona muy orgullosa jamás te importo la opinión de los demás, no puedo creer que hayan cambiado de una forma tan radical en tan poco tiempo.

Paris, por favor tranquilízate – lo trato de calmar Presea, al ver al príncipe caer en un estado de cólera -, esto debe tener una explicación coherente, por favor, cálmate

La armera tiene razón príncipe – dijo con frialdad Anais – Debería tranquilizarse, después de todo su mal genio no hará que cambiemos de opinión

¿Cambiar de opinión? – Pregunto Latiz sospechando algo

Claro¿o creyeron que siempre fuimos así? – Le respondió Lucy con brusquedad, pero al ver que ellos no decían nada continuo – solo hemos hecho lo mejor, considerando la situación en la que estamos

¿Cuál situación?

Bueno pues…

No Marina ellos no necesitan la verdad, ni nosotras tenemos por que decírselas – La interrumpió Anais – Además de que lo mas importante en este momento, es saber como hicimos para llegar sin ser convocadas…

Tal vez… solo lo desearon desde el fondo de su corazón – dijo una mujer que en ese momento entraba al salón y a la cual las chicas voltearon a ver con alegría.

¡¡Titán!! – Gritaron emocionadas las tres, mientras iban efusivamente a saludarla.

El gran hechicero de Céfiro y los demás cefirianos, miraban esto con asombro, no entendían nada, primero; su ropa, luego; su forma de hablar y comportarse, y ahora esto…

De donde conocían a esta extraña mujer que llego a Céfiro trayendo un problema (¿uno? v, yo diría que seis), el cual querían ellos solucionar de la mejor forma posible, pero que ahora veían se complicaba al ser conocida por las guerreras¿como podría ahora terminar todo esto?

Fin del segundo capitulo

Hola, perdón el retraso, pero vivo muy ocupada y no habia podido mandarlo antes y adivinen decidi ser mala tenia planeado mostrar en este Chap el por que del cambio de las chicas pero... v no importa esperar un poco mas ¿cierto?.

Pero no problem, este chap junto al anterior son solo la introducción lo bueno es lo que biene, si vieran todas las sorpresas que les tengo deparadas -.-U, así que si no les gusta el capitulo lo entendere, pero como ya dije es parte de la introducción, lo mejor es lo que viene, así que espero reviews acerca de este y lo que piensan, por que aunque el fic claro me gustaria escuchar sugerencias.

No siendo más

Mattane

A esperen:

PDTA:

Walkure - Chan: muchas gracias por tu review, me da mucha fuerza y por lo del que me envie... pues, en realidad fue una broma que hicimos un amigo y yo, puesto que no conociamos muy bien el sistema de los reviews, así que decidimos probar ¿Qué loco no?, pero bueno, igual creo que no repito proesa.

Valeria Lisseth: Tienes razón yo lo publicaba en la pagina de Jose, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo pude terminar, pero ahora, estoy decidida, lo termino, por que lo termino, ademas de que tengo planeado otro fic, menos loco que este claro °v°, pero que igual quiero colgar solo que lo hare, hasta cuando termine este o lo lleve muy avanzado.

En verdad Arigato Gozaimasu, me dan mucho animo, tambien le agradesco a todos ellos que leen el fic pero no mandan reviews, a ellos tambien muchas gracias.

Besos:

_**Karin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

"_Murmullos de la noche…_

_Susurros del viento…_

_Melodía de la mañana…_

_Cantares del agua…_

_Prosas de los pájaros…_

_Todos, anúncielo ya,_

_Dos mundos, dos esencias_

_Deben juntar sus razones_

_Un ser, un enlace_

_Dará pie a dicha unión_

_Uno en cambio de dos_

_Un justo clamor tierras_

_Una justa agonía_

_Un justo dolor"_

Una hermosa mujer de uno setenta de estatura, piel más blanca que el más fino de los marfiles, delgada y con tan buena figura que más parecía una musa griega, que una simple mortal, sus largos cabellos eran negros como la noche a excepción del frente que enmarcaba su rostro en un lila tan claro como el amanecer de un día, sus labios rojos y carnosos cual apetitosa manzana y sus ojos morados con unos destellos de lilas claros llenaban de misterio e incertidumbre su mirar, asegurando así el que nunca nadie podía ver a través de ellos, nadie podría saber que piensa ni mucho menos que siente esta dama misteriosa, su nombre… nadie lo conocía realmente, los que lo sabían ya estaban muertos, solo una persona que aun conservaba su vida sabia su verdadero nombre pero eso dentro de poco cambiaria, mientras tanto ella por todos era reconocida como…

-¡¡TITAN!! –Gritaron las "niñas" mientras corrían a ella

- Valla, que sorpresas verlas de nuevo pequ… - respondió la mujer pero se detuvo al ver como vestían y como se portaban (Por que aunque estaban emocionadas se comportaban igual que hace un momento, Lucy cruel, Anais fría y Marina exageradamente dulce) – Disculpen, pero se puede saber¿Qué le hicieron a las pequeñas para que se comporten así?

- No hicimos nada, - la reto Paris – Más bien de donde las conoces

- Y eso a ti por que tendría que importarte – Le respondió con crudeza Lucy

- ¿Lucy? – pregunto asombrada Titán

- Si, cariño – le respondió Lucy – ¿necesitas algo?

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunto la joven

- Se han portado así desde que llegaron – Dijo el Guru – Me podrías decir de dond…

- ¿Y por que? – Les pregunto Titán, ignorando al Guru – ¿Acaso paso algo mientras yo no estuve? – les pregunto con recelo.

- Oh, por supuesto que no – le contesto con arrogancia Anais - Solo cumplimos, mostrándonos como somos.

- ¿Cómo son?... Pero… – Les miro una por una – esto parece… – Y vio a Marina sonreír – No me digan que es… - y las miro asentir – entonces esto… - volvieron a asentir – y no… - las vio negar – ni por… - volvieron a negar – pero… saben que esto… - volvieron a asentir – y no les… - las vio negar – pero ellos… - asintieron – y aun así… - y ellas volvieron a asentir, mientras Titán lo medito un momento solo pudo – JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

Mientras todos los cefirianos las veían raro no entendían que pasaba (Na: Pues la verdad, ni yo), Titán reía y reía sin parar, parecía al borde de un colapso, más sin embargo no parecía importarle a las chicas que esperaban pacientemente a que Titán se calmara, luego de un rato finalmente Titán parecía calmarse aunque claro sujetándose el estomago del dolor y por temor de estallar de la risa (Al fin… -.-) y al ver el rostro que tenían los cefirianos no pudo evitar echarse a reír otra vez…

- Ahh, aha, juuu – jadeo Titán, tratando de recuperarse - ¡Que ocurrencias!, son increíbles pequeñas

- Disculpa Titán… - Trato de decir Caldina

- Calla – Le ordeno Lucy, a la cual obedeció de inmediato

- Esta discusión no es asunto tuyo – Continúo Anais

- Por favor, no sean crueles, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa – remato Marina con dulzura

- ji, ji, ji – Rió por lo bajo Titán – "_Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé_" – Se dijo en la mente ella, con una mirada un poco triste – Valla, esta es la primera vez que estoy un paso delante de ustedes, que se algo que los cefirianos no, ni siquiera su máxima autoridad

- ¿Y estas dispuesta a hacernos participes de la respuesta? – Le pregunto el Guru con recelo

- Oh, pero por supuesto, sino que clase de embajadora de buena voluntad seria… – respondió sonriente Titán - Bien, las que ven aquí, no son…

- Espera – la interrumpió Lucy – Si me das 5.000 yenes, les diré la verdad…

- Valla hasta que al fin sale a la luz tu lado avaro – Se le burlo Anais

- Por favor, Anais, Lucy dejen a Titán explicar nuestro comportamiento – Las detuvo Marina

- Ja, ja, ja – Volvió a reír Titán pero con menos fuerza – Bueno, en fin, como les iba diciendo las que ven aquí no son Lucy, Marina y Anais…

- ¿Que no son las guerreras? – la interrumpió Latiz

- ¿Entonces, quienes se suponen que son? – Pregunto Ascot

- Ellas, - siguió Titán con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios – son Lola, Antuanett y Marianela - y señalo a Lucy, Anais y Marina respectivamente.

- ¿Co… como? – Pregunto Paris

- Si¿O acaso creyeron que las chicas podían cambiar de forma tan radical, en tan poco tiempo? – Les pregunto Titán, pero al ver duda en sus miradas decidió continuar – verán, Lola, Antuanett y Marianela, son los personajes principales de una obra de teatro.

- ¿Obra de teatro? – Pregunto Paris, más confundido que antes

- Ustedes saben – contesto Titán – Una representación, una fantasía en tarimas, una historia actuada… ¿no saben acaso de que les hablo?, no sabia que en Céfiro no tuvieran cultura…

- Calla – Le regaño el pequeño Guru – Claro que sabemos que es una obra de teatro, pero¿Qué tiene que ver con el comportamiento de las niñas?

- No somos niñas – Le corto Lucy

- Es cierto, - Continuo Anais mientras se abrasaba a si misma de una forma muy sensual – Ya no lo somos…

-Pero que vergüenza – Dijo Marina sonrojándose

- Ji, ji, ji – Seguía riendo Titán – Esto es muy bueno ja ja ja, bueno – continuo después de calmarse – Ellas hicieron un pacto, que luego se convirtió en una especie de hechizo, con el cual ellas lograrían tener la personalidad de sus personajes.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?, pero eso es…

- Imposible – concluyo Ascot con el comentario de Paris - ¿Por qué hacer algo así?, no tiene lógica

- Claro que la tiene – Le respondió Anais – Si deseas tanto como yo lograr un cometido a cualquier precio

- Si, lo único que te interesa es ganar – Continuo Lucy

- Si lo único que quieres es dar lo mejor de ti – termino Marina

- Bueno, eso quiere decir – Salio Caldina de su escondite – que no han cambiado y que siguen siendo las mismas niñas de antes

- Eso nunca – Grito Lucy sacando el revolver y apuntándole – Lo sabia, nos persiguen, quieren algo de nosotras debemos destruirlos

- Es cierto – Le apoyo Anais – Debemos salir de aquí no me conviene este lugar

- Por favor cálmense chicas – Las trato de calmar Marina – Los cefirianos tienen razón, nuestro comportamiento no ha sido el mejor

- Pero podrían mejorarlo ahora, aun no es tarde – Dijo Titán con seriedad – Además de que para la función falta bastante, podrían hacer felices a estos seres que las quieren

- No se…

- Por favor…

- Pero podríamos perder

- Por favor solo por esta vez

Les rogó Marina convenciendo finalmente a las otras, quienes sencillamente se tomaron de las manos y en cuanto Marina se les unió cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, entonces una luz muy tenue las rodeo elevándolas unos centímetros del suelo, de pronto abrieron los ojos cayendo al suelo de golpe y dejando de brillar.

- Que bien… - Dijo Marina estirándose – que difícil, aun sigo creyendo que el papel de la siempre dulce, amable y sensible Marianela era para ti Anais

- Tal vez, pero tu eres la mejor de la clase de actuación, merecías ese papel

- Es cierto y recuerda que Anais quería un papel de alguien frío y cruel – Le apoyo Lucy consiguiendo el sonrojo de Anais y la sonrisa de Marina y Titán

- Niñas del mundo místico me podrían deci… - era el Guru que… pues

- Es cierto – continuo Marina como si Guru Clef no hubiera hablado – Pero si que es difícil

- Niñas… - Intento de nuevo el Guru, pero…

- Ni que lo digas – siguió Lucy – Pero aun así debíamos hacerlo

- Es verdad – Siguió Anais, dejando a Guru clef con otro comentario en la boca – Era lo mejor, así podríamos ganar ese viaje

- No podrían… - volvió a intentar el hechicero pero

- Hablando de viajes – Siguió Marina – Titán, podrías decirme como están

- Bueno… pues veraz

- ¿Sucede algo Titán? – Le pregunta Anais

- Cof, cof, mrrm – Tocio y carraspeo un poco Guru Clef, para tomar la palabra (Na: Y el control) – Niñas, guerreras magic…

- ¿Y tú que quieres? – Le grito Marina – que no ves que teníamos una conversación muy impor… - La interrumpió un golpe en la cabeza

- Como iba diciendo – Continúo el gran hechicero recibiendo una mirada matadora de la guerrera del agua y una sonrisa de las otras dos – Lamento interrumpirlas, pero me gustaría saber como hicieron para llegar a Céfiro

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué?, eso quiere decir que realmente no nos deseaban en este lugar – Comento Anais con tristeza

- Oye que te pasa – Le volvió a gritar Marina, haciéndolo más chiquito (Na: Si es que se puede más) – Parece que realmente no nos querían aquí…

Hubiera seguido gritando si no fuera por que el bastón de cierto Guru la detuvo, esto logro una sonrisa de las otras guerreras, de los cefirianos y la extraña mujer que aunque sonreía en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, mezcla de dolor y añoranza de lo que ella jamás tendría.

Luego de que lograron calmar a Marina, de que los cefirianos confirmaron y se aseguraron (Sobre todo Caldina) de que las niñas eran las de siempre y de confirmar que ninguno de ellos había llamado a las guerreras, ni ellas habían hecho algo para volver.

- Titán, aun no nos haz dicho donde están ellos – Le dijo de pronto Marina sonrojándose un poco – Los extraño un poco

- Si nosotras también – le apoyo Lucy también un poco sonrojada como Marina y Anais – Dinos Titán¿O es que les pasó algo?

- Bueno… yo… pues… yo – Trato de explicar la aludida, pero no le salían las palabras

- ¿Son los que yo pienso? – Le pregunto Latiz, a lo que Titán asintió – Ya veo, ellos son nuestros prisioneros

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron las guerreras

- Si, ellos son el problema que tenemos – respondió Ascot, algo enojado – Pero tener a estos sujetos en nuestras tierras no es una razón para convocar a las guerreras mágicas.

- ¿Qué?, pero no entiendo¿En donde están ellos? – Pregunto Marina

Contestando su pregunta el Guru de Céfiro hizo brillar la gema de su báculo haciendo aparecer en el centro del salón una gran esfera de energía en la que estaban encerrados 7 muchachos, 3 chicas y 4 chicos, que al ver a las chicas no pudieron evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, las guerreras al verlos no pudieron evitarlo y aun a pesar de la advertencia del hechicero de no acercarse a ellos, corrieron a su encuentro, pero justo antes de que las guerreras pusieran sus manos en la esfera, otra de iguales proporciones las envolvió a ellas, prohibiéndoles acercarse más

- Pero¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Marina

- ¿Por qué nos encierran? – Pregunto Anais

- No entiendo – Concluyo Lucy

- Libéralas – Ordeno el Guru – no tenias que llegar hasta ese extremo

- ¿Tu crees? – Le respondió Titán con ironía – Yo creo que si, iban a atacar a mis compañeros, además de que estoy cumpliendo con una ley de Céfiro y evito que ellas se lastimen

- 'Nadie, de ningún planeta ajeno a Céfiro y la gran alianza puede entrar en Céfiro a menos de que tenga autorización, la violación de este mandato es justa de encarcelamiento y sometimiento a las leyes de la alianza', es absurdo, esta ley no se aplica a las chicas, les debemos demasiado, ellas en cierta forma son parte de Céfiro – Protesto Paris – Libéralas, como heredero al trono te lo ordeno

- No – Le contesto Titán – tú no eres mi rey, yo a ti no te debo pleitesía, solo a una le rindo honores y tú no eres ella. Por otro lado, yo no podía estar segura de sus intensiones para con ellos, podrían querer aprovecharse de su estado vulnerable para atacarlos y dañarlos

- Disculpa Titán – interrumpió Anais – pero¿De que nos proteges?, los chicos son muy fuertes, no creo que estén en desventaja como para que tu tengas que llegar a esto

En respuesta Titán se quito una joya con la que sujetaba algunos de sus cabellos la arroja hacia la esfera de los muchachos, que al contacto con esta suelta una gran descarga eléctrica destruyéndola ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes

- Pero no entiendo – salio finalmente de su estupor Marina - ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para merecer este castigo?

- Nada, mi amada, solo llegamos, dulce Marina – Respondió un joven volteando a verla con una gran ternura y cariño en su mirada

- Júralo – Insistió Marina inclinándose a él

- Te lo juro, no venimos a hacer daño, dulce mió – Le contesto este joven alto y esbelto, de tez blanca como la luna, ojos del color de las tardes grises, grises pero calidos, sus cabellos negros como la noche, vestía ropas oscuras acentuando el color de su piel cual destello de luz en la oscuridad, voz profunda llena de armonía y de ternura solo arrojada a un ser amado, solo contestaba y sucumbía ante un nombre, como también solo contestaba a uno…

- Runny – Lo llamo con dulzura la amazona del agua

- Pero algo más debieron hacer – Insistió Anais – solo entrar no es suficiente para merecer esto

- Más sin embargo fue lo que hicimos, bella dama – Le aseguro con cortesía otro joven – Solo llegamos

- ¿Cómo estar segura? – Pregunto con suspicacia Anais

- Que deje de respirar en este momento, si llegara a engañar a tan hermosa joven – Le corto este joven, gallardo y elegante, cual caballero de la mesa redonda, cabello del color del mar profundo y tan suave como la brisa de las costas, tez blanca como la espuma del mar y ojos, corales de rosa fuerte casi rojo, es lo que tiene por ojos, vestido de negro con un gabán que le cubría gran parte de su magnifico cuerpo, un cuerpo, una mirada y una seductora voz que solo responden a un nombre…

- Soliq – Lo pronuncio la guardiana del viento

- Aun as… - Trato Lucy de hablar

- No, tu no – Le corto otro joven con gran suplica en su voz

- Pero… - Intento continuar

- Dañaría a cualquiera, antes que lastimar a la fuerza de mis latidos – Continuo el joven guerrero, de ojos verdes como el pasto de una ladera, con finos hilos plateado azuloso como cabello, fuerte, astuto, cual guerrero otomano, con la noche de vestuario y la luz de sus ojos como armadura, solo rindiendo y pidiendo verdad hacia un nombre

- Sky – Lo llamo la guerrera del fuego

- Ellos dicen la verdad, - Interrumpió el ilirio de ellos con seriedad, para luego regalarles una sonrisa juguetona – ellos no hicieron nada, pero, yo si

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron asombradas las tres guerreras, ante la mirada frustrada de los cautivos

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por todos los ojos que habían en aquel salón, unos con asombro, unos con tristeza a la vez de con celos y otros pocos con astucia al saber lo que vendría.

¿Serán liberados?, que depara el futuro a estas chicas las cuales, sin la menor sospecha de los cefirianos tienen todavía más de un secreto oculto¿que pasa con esta mujer?, que ha traído a esta hermosa tierra un gran problema. No, uno no, que ha traído más de siete problemas al mundo de magia y a sus tres bellas guardianes…

_Luz que se extingue _

_Cantar que calla_

_Acaso descubrieron la verdad_

_Acaso vieron el triste final_

**FIN DEL CHAP**

Hola:

Lamento la tardanza pero solo me dejaron salir de estudiar y de mi empleo hasta el 15 y pues... luego de haber estado casi y un mes durmiendo solo 3 o 4 horas diarias sin contar las muchas noches que debí seguir de largo, creanme que de lo único que tenia ganas era de dormir y luego limpiar, no habia parado en mi casa en todo ese tiempo, más que para cambiarme de ropa, pero no tengo excusa, se supone que estoy acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida, así que lo siento.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este capitulo, que como dije dejara un poco las bromas, (Que por cierto me los bacile -v-) pero ahora si va enserio, aunque mi fic seguira siendo una sorpresa y como me gusta jugar, esta no sera la ultima broma, solo que las proximas son para los personajes del fic y no para los lectores.

Ahora a contestar:

Walkure-chan: Zorry en verdad lamento la tardanza, pero ya sabes, por otro lado "retar", es una forma de decir que te iba a regañar, o por lo menos eso dice mi abuela cada vez que hago algo que no le gusta, "Si siges haciendo eso te voy a retar" me dice ella, como es argentina pues...

Jeneva: como estas?, que bueno que te guste mi historia y sobre lo que me pediste pues... veras de poder, poder, podria, incluso yo juego un juego de roll acerca de ese tema asi que mi conocimiento es bastante extenso en el tema, pero no se, no seria como robarte la idea, dime tu, si aun asi quieres con gusto la escribire, ya que estoy de vaga asi que tengo tiempo

Sumei Amira: gracias, si vieras todo lo que les tengo preparado, espero te siga gustando, gracias por tus animos.

Astra: No te preocupes no la dejo, gracias creeme esto lo termino, por que lo termino

Ahora si me despido, empezare a escribir el siguiente chap, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a los que me leen y no envian mensaje, en verdad, muchas gracias

Att:

Karin

Pdta:

FELIZ NAVIDAD, que la alegría de esta fecha inunde sus corazones y llene de esperanza sus almas de un nuevo comienzo en el año que sigue.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- Por favor

- No

- Por favor

- No

-Por favor

- No

- Pero… ¿Qué te cuesta?

- No

- Di, que si, por nosotras

- No

- Por favor

-Eh dicho que no, no insistan guerreras mágicas

Exclamo ya cansado Guru Clef, las guerreras ya habían sido liberadas por Titán y en cuanto se vieron en libertad corrieron hacia el hechicero para convencerlo de liberar a los extranjeros, eso había pasado hace más de quince minutos y ellas seguían rogando por su liberación.

- Por favor entiendan – decidió intervenir Ráfaga – no podemos liberarlos, no sabemos que los trae a este planeta, tan lejano al de ellos.

- Ya les dije que es una importante misión – continuo Titán

- Si, pero aun no nos dices que misión – objeto París – y la palabra de ustedes no tiene credibilidad

- Así es - Le apoyo Ascot

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – Les pregunto la joven visitante - ¿no me habían prometido ayudar a mis compañeros, que los hizo cambiar de parecer? – A esto ellos solo se sonrojaron y vieron a otro lado

- Además Zeta-Delta, no es tan lejano – Comento Marina

-Y es muy parecido a Céfiro – Continuo Anais

- Es verdad, hasta su gente es muy parecida – Confirmo Lucy

- ¿Cómo saben de Zeta-Delta, su gente y su parecido con Céfiro? – Les pregunto Latiz

- Que no es obvio – le contesto Marina – hemos estado ahí

- ¿Qué, cuando? – Les pregunto París tan asombrado como los otros habitantes de Céfiro

- ¿Cómo que, qué y cuando?, - le respondió Marina - ¿Entonces de donde crees que los conocemos?

- ¿Pero como? – seguía el príncipe incrédulo

- Fácil – Le respondió Titán – Yo las lleve

- Pero¿por qué, cuando? – seguía preguntando el príncipe

- Ahhh, - Suspiro el joven conocido como Soliq – como poder olvidar el día en que nuestra vida tuvo una razón de ser, el ser fiel admirador de mi damisela

- Como olvidarlo – continuó el llamado Sky – si fue el momento más hermoso y afortunado de nuestra existencia, recuerdo que mentalmente di gracias a los cielos por la fortuna de haber conocido a alguien con la capacidad de traerlas a nuestro planeta, en especial por poder contemplar a tan exquisita flor.

- Si, - Les continuo Runny – fue hace dos años en que esta bellas joyas llegaron a nuestra vida y nos llenaron de gozo, como olvidar el momento en que conocí a las mas bellas de las damas, a mi doncella.

Todos estaban anonadados¿Por qué?, por que conocían ese reino, ese planeta tan parecido al suyo, tanto que incluso tenían un sistema de gobierno parecido al de ellos, así es, ellos tenían pilar, que rezaba y entregaba todo su corazón, alma y energía vital por el bienestar de Zeta-Delta¿como podían ellas haber ido a ese lugar?, que aunque conocedores de la buena fortuna que Céfiro tenía al haber dejado ese sistema, la nueva elegida para esta tarea en Zeta-Delta se negó a hacer lo mismo, condenándose concientemente a un eterno sufrimiento¿Por qué?, y mas que todo ¿Por qué las guerreras parecían tan felices de ello?.

Miradas llenas de extrañeza, asombro y unas cuantas de una furia apenas contenida, observaban a las guerreras y a los que por el momento parecían ser algo más que solo buenos amigos de estas, todo esto mientras Titán planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

- Escucha Clef – Hablo Marina con seriedad – Creo que el hecho de que los conozcamos y tengamos confianza y cariño para ellos es suficiente garantía para que los liberes de su prisión.

- Es verdad Guru Clef – Continuo Anais con diplomacia – los conocemos, tienes nuestra palabra de que no dañaran Céfiro y no intentaran nada malo contra este.

- Además – Prosiguió Lucy con pose de enseñar (N.a: Algo así como la posición de la enseñanza con el "Mi pequeño saltamontes" en el comienzo) – Si ellos quisieran hacer algún mal en este lugar ya lo habrían echo.

- Dime que harás mago supremo – Le reto Titán al hechicero – Sabes que ellas tienen razón.

No sabia que hacer, ella tenía razón, el hecho de que las niñas del mundo místico conocieran tan bien y le tuvieran tanto cariño a esos guerreros era condición suficiente para liberarlos, de hecho el sabía que no había una verdadera razón para que ellos estuvieran en prisión, pero entonces lo recordó, recordó la razón de su cautiverio y esa era… Titán, ella era la responsable de lo que les pasaba, ella, solo ella era la culpable de esto.

- No, - pronuncio finalmente el mago desilusionando a las chicas – tu sabes perfectamente que no los soltare, no después de lo que paso, hasta que no lo arregles no los liberare.

- Pero no entiendo, que paso para que no puedan entrar en Céfiro

- Es verdad¿Qué es lo tan malo que hiciste para que ellos se vieran obligados a tomar estas medidas con ellos – Pregunto Anais con un dejo de cansancio.

- Lo que pasa – le explico finalmente Presea – es que cuando ellos llegaron lo hicieron de una forma no muy apropiada y eso hizo que los encarceláramos para estar seguros, luego llego Titán y ahí se armo el verdadero problema – Las guerreras solo la miraron expectantes – Titán, como saben también es hechicera como Guru Clef, así que antes de entrar en el palacio lanzo un hechizo a los habitantes de este y no nos a permitido hacer ciertas cosas

- ¿Cosas, qué cosas? – Pregunto Lucy

- Bueno… - dudo un momento Presea en eso reparo en Ráfaga y se los señalo – por ejemplo miren Ráfaga, el no ha podido vestirse desde que ella lanzo el hechizo, simplemente por que el hechizo se trata de evitar que las personas involucradas en este puedan realizar lo que hacían en el momento en que fue lanzado, es por eso que el esta así y como también lo estamos otros habitantes del castillo, yo por ejemplo en el momento que llego ella estaba danzando mientras arreglaba unas armas, ahora, gracias al hechizo de Titán, cada vez que trato de danzar cualquier arma por pequeña e insignificante que se encuentre cerca me ataca, para detenerme

- Pero… en el caso de Ráfaga no es tan malo¿O si? – Pregunto Titán, a la cual las guerreras voltearon a ver para luego posar su mirada en Ráfaga el cual (Na: Y preparen la toalla chicas -q-) estaba envuelto en una diminuta toallita que apenas le cubría sus dotes (Na: aaaaaahhhhh), las guerreras se le quedaron viendo un buen rato subiendo y bajando la mirada continuamente, luego de unos cinco minutos finalmente se decidieron a hablar

- ¡¡¡Pero, que lindo!!! – dijeron las tres a coro

Logrando un gran sonrojo de Ráfaga, que ahora parecía ser el que quería esconderse detrás de Caldina, mientras algunos querían matar a Ráfaga con la mirada, mientras unos extranjeros veían con diversión.

- Pero aun así – intervino Marina sin apartar la mirada de Ráfaga – ¿por que ellos deben estar encerrados y por que los hechizo Titán?

- Deja de mirarlo – Le exigió Caldina – La razón por la que no los liberamos es que ellos son la garantía para que ella nos libere del hechizo y hasta que no lo haga no saldrán

- Pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa – Comento Lucy

- Es verdad, - le apoyo Titán – llevo dos días diciéndoles que la culpa no es de ellos, sino de Guru Clef

- ¿Guru Clef? – Preguntaron las chicas

- Claro – continuo Titán muy tranquila – si me hubiera explicado lo que hacia cuando llegue nada de esto hubiera pasado, al contrario, así que suéltalos – Le ordeno con una mirada matadora

- No lo haré – Le reto el Guru

- Si lo harás

- No

- Si

- Tienes que hacerlo

- No hasta que rompas el hechizo

- Pero es tu culpa

Y así siguieron la discusión, a la que después se le unieron los demás cefirianos ya fuera a favor o en contra de la hechicera, a todo esto las guerreras solo lo veían más que con preocupación, con aburrimiento de que no se aclarara la situación

- Ay, esto ya me canso – se quejo Anais – deberíamos calmarlos

- Tienes razón, - Le dijo Lucy – yo quería saludar de forma más cercana a los chicos, pero en prisión es muy complicado, además que tienen una imagen muy poco favorable con la gente de céfiro.

- Si es verdad – les apoyo Marina – yo también tengo ganas de "Saludarlos", al igual que ustedes¡Me muero por estar en sus brazos!

- ¡MARINA!

Le gritaron las dos llamando la atención de todos los reunidos

- ¿Sucede algo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Presea

- No, solamente que ya sabemos como arreglar esto – Continuo Marina cerrando los ojos y poder esconder la malicia que se reflejaba en ellos – y estoy segura satisfacer las necesidades de ambos lados

- ¿Y como lo solucionaremos? – Le pregunto Titán con recelo ya que había alcanzado a ver su mirada

- Simple, recuerdas como se solucionas las disputas en tu planeta y como se parecen a lo que hacemos los terrícolas cuando tenemos un mismo objetivo – continuo Marina con diplomacia, ahí fue donde las otras guerreras entendieron lo que quería

- Valla, tienes razón – Le apoyo Anais – es la mejor forma para calmarlos

- Bueno… - Lo medito un momento Titán, mientras Lucy las miraba extrañadas puesto que ella tampoco entendía – Yo vengo de un planeta guerrero, así que lo de nosotros era pelear por lo que queríamos y en la tierra… pues… - En eso su mirada se ilumino

- ¡UN TORNEO! – Grito emocionada Lucy al comprenderlo finalmente

- Si – le respondieron las otras guerreras

- Es una estupenda idea – les apoyo Titán con ojos soñadores – luchas, sangre, fiebre y sed de victoria… seria genial¡ya quiero verlo!

- ¿UN TORNEO? – Preguntaron los asombrados cefirianos

- Si – comento Lucy – sera muy emocionante

- luchas por obtener la razón – Le apoyo Anais

- Con el solo objetivo de ganar – se les unió Marina con determinación

- Ya quiero que empiece – dijeron las tres a coro, junto Titán que sonreía ante la idea

Los cefirianos veían esto con asombro, no entendían, mientras algunos de los llegados de Zeta-Delta se ilusionaban con lo mencionado por su "representante" ante Céfiro mientras otros pensaban en poder destruir el muro que los separaba de su "amigables" anfitriones y otro, y sin saberlo, junto con Guru Clef veían esto con recelo.

Fin del capitulo

Konishiwa:

Perdón por la tardanza pero, en mi casa empezamos fiestas desde el 24 y conociendonos, además sabiendo que la mistad de nosotros son unos excelentes cocineros y la otra mistad unos expertos en licores, no terminamos fiestas sino hasta despues de las 2:am del 6 de Enero y pues logico despues debemos descanzar un poco de tanto... "Trabajo", además de que soy maniatica de mi ortografía, no podía mandarlo con errores

En fín, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, espero su reviews, en serio lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron en verdad me dan mucho animo, como siempre mi eterna gratitud a Walkure-chan, gracias por leerme no sabes lo feliz que me haces ¡v¡ y tambien gracias por el otro review que recibi me gustaria mencionarte... pero no dejaste tu firma, así que I'm sorry.

No siendo más... No, esperen, solo una más...

¡NO ME MATEN! les prometo que esto se pone bueno y muy, pero muy interesante.

Gracias

Karin


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- ¿Qué les parece dos grupos de ocho cada uno?

- Se enfrentaran con armas, magia y cuerpo a cuerpo, permitiendo cualquier tipo de técnica y estrategia para lograr la victoria

- Más sin embargo solo ganaran si el contrincante sale del ring, se rinde o se desmaya. Así no corremos el riesgo de que se maten en batalla…

- Y al final de la competencia los tres mejores recibirán un gran premio, claro que dependiendo de la posición en la que quede cada uno (Na: No sé si se dan cuenta, pero las reglas son iguales a las de Dragón Ball, emocionante ¿no?)

- Si – Dijeron las tres juntas mientras se unían a un suspiro de Titán completando con ella – ya quiero que empiece…

- Cosa que no pasara – Les cortó Guru Clef sacándolas de su ensoñación

- ¿Qué¿Y por que no? – Le pregunto Marina

- Por que para eso tendríamos que liberarlos – Le contesto Ascot

- ¿Y? – Pregunto esta vez Anais

- ¿Cómo que y? – Le contesto Paris algo molesto – como los vamos a dejar en libertad si necesitamos que estén en prisión…

- Pero, ya les dijimos que ellos no harán nada malo – Le interrumpió Lucy

- Si, ya lo dijiste – Dijo Latis – pero nosotros dijimos que no los liberaremos hasta que Titán rompa el hechizo y estemos seguros de que ellos no quieren dañar a Céfiro

- Pero no queremos hacerlo – interrumpió el llamado Sky recibiendo una mirada matadora que logro hacerlo tartamudear un poco – No… Nos, nosotros solo queremos cumplir con nuestra misión

- Es verdad nuestro único objetivo es cumplir nuestra misión, no lastimar a Céfiro y su gente, - Intervino el chico llamado Runny – además de que la idea de un torneo es demasiado tentadora como para querer abandonar este sitio

- De todas formas aunque quisiéramos irnos, gracias a Titán, no podríamos – Interrumpió una de las chicas que era prisionera

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Ráfaga

- Bueno… ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo ellos cuando llegue? – Pregunto con una mirada picara

- ¿Los hechizaste a ellos también? – Pregunto Paris que al igual que los otros tenia una gota recorriéndole por la cabeza (Na: Ahí… increíble)

- Bueno… yo dije que hechice a todos en el castillo ¿no? – Respondió Titán con una mano en la nuca y sonriendo, las chicas la miraron con una gota resbalándoles por la espalda.

- No puedo creer que los hayas hechizado – Dijo Marina algo molesta

- Pues si…, pero les da la seguridad de que no se irán

- Eso es cierto – Razono Ascot

- ¿Entonces los liberaran? – Pregunto Lucy con ilusión

Todos voltearon a ver al Guru del dependía la decisión.

- ¿Liberaras a todos de tu hechizo? – Le pregunto este a Titán

- No – contesto ella para el asombro de todos – Pero me lo pensare

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron todos

- Tengo mis razones… - fue la única explicación que dio la hechicera mientras daba les daba la espalda

- Por favor Titán no seas mala – Le sorprendió Lucy que la alcanzo para ponerse frente a ella con ojos lastimeros – te lo pido liberaros del hechizo

- Bueno…

- Yo también te lo pido Titán – interrumpió Anais con un dejo de suplica en su voz

- Pero es que…

- Yo también te lo pido – le corto Marina seriamente – libéralos

- Ahh – Suspiro Titán dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlos – la verdad es que… no puedo romperlos, ese hechizo no se puede quitar con magia…

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala solo se escuchaba la risa nerviosa de Titán

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Grito Paris – ¿hiciste un hechizo que no puedes revertir, en que estabas pensando?

- Bueno… es que esperaba que ustedes encontraran la forma de romperlos

- Eso quiere decir que no puedes hacer nada – Sentencio Marina

- No, - respondió Titán seriamente para luego sonreír – pero puedo mostrarles como se rompen algunos para que encuentren la solución de los otros.

- ¿Y no pedirás nada más a cambio de la liberación de los chicos?- Pregunto Lucy con ojos llenos de esperanza a lo que Titán solo sonrió.

- Perfecto eso quiere decir que habrá torneo¿no es así? – Pregunto Anais a lo que no tuvieron más remedio que aprobar los cefirianos – perfecto¿Quiénes competirán?

- Nosotros pelearemos – contesto un alto y gallardo joven, de cabellos azules tan oscuros como la noche y ojos tan rojos como el fuego, un cuerpo esculpido en el más solidó granito y envuelto en la tela de un traje negro, la versión terrenal de Adonis era el líder de este grupo de guerreros extranjeros

- Supuse que dirías eso Fireice – Comento Titán con una sonrisa

- Yo participare – Anuncio Latiz

- Y yo – se unió Ascot

- Yo también – Se unió Paris

- Nosotras también – dijeron las guerreras mágicas

- ¿Ustedes, pero por qué? – Les pregunto Presea

- Por que hace mucho no estábamos aquí y nos gustaría recordar viejos tiempos¿Cierto chicas? – Pregunto Marina a lo que ellas contestaron afirmando con la cabeza

- Pero… - Trato de intervenir Presea con algo de melancolía – Tal parece que ustedes solo pueden venir a Céfiro para pelear y nunca podrán disfrutar de nuestra paz

- Pero esta vez podría ser distinto – Comento Titán con una extraña sonrisa – por cierto, yo también peleare

- Yo también – se unió Ráfaga

- Y yo – Completo el grupo Guru Clef sorprendiendo a todos que por un largo tiempo hubo un gran silencio… (Na¿El mago pequeñito que parece tener tanta fuerza física como un mosquito? O.O Esta loco…)

Al fin fueron las guerreras las primeras en reaccionar acercándose al Guru muy preocupadas

- ¿Te sientes bien Guru Clef? – Pregunto Lucy tomándole las manos para acercarlas hacia ella

- Tal vez tenga fiebre – Dijo Marina poniendo una mano en la frente del Guru y otra en su propia frente

- De pronto es tensión – Analizo Anais - Tienes mucho trabajo¿Verdad Guru Clef? – y lo tomo del hombro.

- ¡¡Basta, déjenme!! – Grito el hechicero agitando frenéticamente los brazos – No me pasa nada¿Realmente es tan extraño que yo diga esto?

Ante esta ultima pregunta del mago supremo hubo un gran silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el silbido del viento arrastrando una bola de polvo, ramas y arena (Na: como estas que se ven en los desiertosv), Guru clef los vio seriamente mientras se le salía una vena en la cabeza.

- Este… y cual creen que seria el mejor premio, por que si es un torneo debe haber premio¿no es cierto? – Pregunto finalmente Ascot

- Es verdad no hemos pensado en eso – Razono Titán – mmm… que les parece, y aprovechando que los equipos están formados por contrarios, el grupo que pierda le da al ganador, lo que este desee…

- Pero… ¿Ellos que podrían darnos? – Objeto Runny – Somos poderosos y también somos mágicos como ellos…

- Fácil, les daremos la libertad para poder irse a su planeta y nunca más volver – Le respondió Latiz

- No – Respondió Fire-ice

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los cefirianos

- Que no nos iremos – Hablo nuevamente la chica que había hablado antes, mostrándose hostil y algo enfadada al igual que sus compañeros – Nuestro líder tiene razón aunque nos liberen…

- No nos iremos – respondieron los otros prisioneros a coro.

Los guerreros se han negado a una solución tan simple¿Qué planearan¿Qué los ata a querer seguir estando en Céfiro?, esto es cada vez más extraño y excitante a la vez¿Podrán las chicas solucionarlo¿Podrán encontrar una verdadera paz entre estos dos mundos? Y lo más importante ¿Titán la extraña y misteriosa guerrera y hechicera mercenaria dejara de hacer sus locas bromas?, para saberlo habrá que esperar…

Fin del Chap

Hola:

Perdon por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada, pero bueno, a todos gracias a por suu apoyo y perdon a los que no les gusta la historia, pero el nombre que le di fue por algo de todas formas no me molesta lo que me dijeron pero ni modos.

De todas formas creo que la otra historia que estoy escribiendo seguramente les gustara mas, pero ya veremos, en fin espero que hallan disfrutado el Chap

Nos vemos

Karin

Pdta: Dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- Pero Marina, es muy arriesgado – Le dijo Anais quien con junto a las otras dos se habían apartado de la campal guerra verbal de los cefirianos y los otros guerreros

- Lo sé, pero la idea de Lucy es muy buena – Le trato de convencer la guerrera del agua

- Además será algo que les guste a todos – Comento Lucy – Ellos siempre nos han tenido un gran aprecio y si se los pedimos ellos lo aceptaran

- Todos, excepto a nuestros amigos de Cefiro – Replico Anais – Lucy, Marina ¿Cómo creen que se pondrán ellos con una propuesta como esta?

- Furiosos – acepto Marina – Pero solo será por un momento, después lo verán como una motivación más

- Además…

- Suficiente – Interrumpió Titán a Lucy, para darle fin a la discusión – El discutir no nos llevara a nada, Fireice tiene razón, no se irán, así que por que no dejan que el premio sea el derecho de poder quedarse aquí en Cefiro y cumplir su misión¿Les parece?

- Bueno… - Lo medito un momento el Guru – Esta Bien, si ganan les daremos el derecho de estar en Cefiro y cumplir con su misión sea cual sea

- Bien – Dijo la hechicera con tranquilidad – Entonces nosotros les…

- No – Le interrumpió Fireice – La sola libertad no es suficiente

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los cefirianos molestos

- No, si lo es – Le contradijo Titán, ganando una matadora mirada de este guerrero – A nosotros nos bastara con esto

- No es cierto – Le interrumpió Marina

- ¿Marina? – Le pregunto Titán - ¿Qué dices?

- Es verdad – Comento Lucy quien le regalo una mirada picara a Marina recibiendo lo mismo de ella y un suspiro de resignación por parte de Anais – En Cefiro deberían intentar compensar un poco el gran error que han cometido con ellos

- Pero no se preocupen sabemos cual es el mejor premio – Continuo Marina mientras tomaba la falda de su vestido y se preparaba igual que Lucy y Anais solo esperaba por lo que seguía

- ¿Y eso es? – Las animo a decir Titán, quien al igual que los cefirianos veían esto con recelo

- Sencillo – Replico Marina mientras tomaba su falda la elevaba y daba vueltas envolviéndose en una cortina de tela blanca y terminar en una esquina del salón dándoles la espalda – El premio debe ser algo que deseen

- Algo que no se rehusaran a rechazar – Continuo Lucy Mientras con unas piruetas llego con Marina mientras sujetaba el borde de su escote, para finalmente quedar a su lado

También vieron como una Anais se acercaba sin ningún tipo de misterio, sino más bien con algo de resignación y cansancio, luego cerro un momento los ojos a la vez que se ubicaba junto a las chicas, quedando Anais en la izquierda, Marina en el centro y Lucy en la derecha.

- Algo que sin duda desearan mas que nada – Comento Anais mientras subía un poco sus brazos por su cuerpo

- El premio… - Continuo Marina ante la expectativa de todos los presentes

- Seremos nosotras – Dijeron a coro mientras Marina ladeaba el cuerpo hacia ellos descubriendo un poco mas unos de sus hombros y levantaba un poco su falda mostrándoles un poco mas de sus piernas, Al mismo tiempo Lucy bajaba un poco mas el escote y elevaba un poco el pecho; y Anais saca una de sus piernas del vestido demostrando las grandes aberturas de este, mientras se pasa una de sus manos por el cuerpo, dejándola descansar en su cintura, todo esto con una seductora mirada de las tres chicas

Hubo un gran silencio en que nadie hablo, nadie exclamo nada, nadie pestañeo, solo miraban a las chicas quienes continuaban en la misma posición

- ¡¡Siii!! – Gritaron los prisioneros

- NOOO – Gritaron los cefirianos

- ¿Qué creen que nos están ofreciendo, se volvieron locas? – Pregunto un desesperado Paris - ¿Por qué se apuestan ustedes mismas?, no son un trofeo o una cosa son nuestras amigas, las personas a las que más queremos

- Titán… - Pronuncio el mago peligrosamente suave, junto con una mirada matadora de él y sus compañeros

- … - Sin embargo Titán no dijo nada, solo miraba a las guerreras, Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaban - ¿Qué?, A no, no me mires yo no se nada de esto, te lo juro

- Claro que no sabes – Intervino Marina rompiendo la pose, junto con las otras

- Es cierto se nos acaba de ocurrir – Intervino Lucy

- Pero esto… - Trato de decir Titán – es excesivo y tu las apoyaste Anais, se supone que eres la más sensata…

- Lo sé, pero ellas insistieron y si lo piensas bien es una buena forma de asegurar de que den todo en el torneo – Razono Anais – Piénsalo, nuestros amigos de Céfiro luchando por salvarnos de las garras de los de Zeta-Delta

- Y nuestros amigos de Zeta-Delta, – Comento Marina – Tratando de realizar sus perversiones con nosotras…

- Ahhhh – Suspiraron algunos guerreros de Zeta-Delta mientras se les escurría las babas de la boca

- ¿Y piensan que vamos a permitir eso? – Pregunto Latiz

- Ni ellos ni nosotros – Hablo Fireice – Son nuestras amigas, no un objeto barato por el cual competir. Nosotros queremos otra cosa

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunto Paris un poco más tranquilo al ver que las guerreras estarían a salvo

- Lo que quieren es una disculpa – Dijo rápidamente Titán al ver que uno de los prisioneros querían hablar – Fueron ofendidos, su honor fue pisoteado

- Que sea eso – Hablo rápido Paris, evitando la interrupción de las guerreras – Yo, como futuro heredero de la realeza de Cefiro, prometo disculparme en nombre de mi reino y darles el trato justo si llegan a ganar la competencia.

Entonces Titán miro a Fireice y este solo le asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, logrando un suspiro de alivio por parte de los cefirianos y uno de desconsuelo de algunos prisioneros, sin embargo Marina sin que se dieran cuenta los otros les guiño un ojo a los guerreros lo cual ellos entendieron de inmediato, no importaba la decisión de los otros, ellas serian el premio mayor.

- Bien, - Rompió el silencio Titán – Ya solucionado lo que ustedes nos darán, es hora de que ustedes sepan lo que nosotros les daremos o mejor dicho, lo que yo les daré y les aseguro que les encantara

- ¿Nos encantara? – A preguntaron los cefirianos

- Si. ¿Cómo creen que las guerreras mágicas llegaron sin ser convocadas, Ah?

- ¿Tu las trajiste, cómo? – Pregunto Guru Clef tan asombrados como los otros

- Con una maquina muy sencilla – Y diciendo esto abrió un pequeño portal en el que se ve un gran espejo en que esta reflejada la torre de Tokio – Es fácil de usar y solo requiere un poco de magia.

- Entonces tu nos trajiste – confirmo Marina con una sonrisa

- Si, aunque debo decir que sus deseos me ayudaron mucho.

- Te refieres al deseo de volver a Cefiro – Le pregunto Anais

- A ese y a otro más profundo – Contesto Titán con una sonrisa picara

Al oír esta respuesta las guerreras se ruborizaron, pero se recuperaron y le pidieron los guantes a Guru Clef para luego dirigirse a la hechicera

- Bien¿Cómo rompemos los hechizos Titán? – Le pregunta Lucy

- Ah, ah a… - Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos – primero liberen a mis compañeros

- Es cierto – Dijo Lucy y volteo a ver al Guru - Libéralos Guru Clef, por favor

Él cerró los ojos e hizo brillar la esfera de su báculo, haciendo brillar la prisión de los jóvenes, cuando esta desapareció las chicas corrieron a abrazar a los tres con los que habían hablado, Marina abrazo a Runny, Lucy fue a abrazar a Sky

- Te extrañe tanto Sky Esmeralds – Le dijo Lucy a este sin fijarse en el rostro de Latiz

Como tampoco se dio cuenta Anais del rostro de Paris al abrazar al chico que tenía la misma altura de ella y ser con quien ella había hablado antes. A Paris le había encantado estar en el lugar de este, ya que Anais nunca había sido así con él.

- Me alegro de estar contigo Soliq – Le dijo Anais con dulzura

- Bueno, ahora que los liberaron – Dijo Marina dirigiéndose a Titán - ¿Cómo rompemos los hechizos?

Esta solo asintió y se acerco a Fireice y le dijo:

- Fireice¿Qué hacías cuando yo llegue?

- Estaba recordando con mi esfera cual era nuestra misión en Cefiro – Respondió él mostrándole una gema que tenia incrustada en la palma de la mano. (N.a: Como lo tiene las chicas en las ovas, solo que en la palma)

Entonces ella tomo con sus manos el rostro de este, cerro los ojos y lo beso suavemente, fue muy corto, en realidad solo un pequeño roce en sus labios, luego de eso la gema de él brillo y se pudieron ver unas imágenes.

- ¿A… así es como podemos romper los hechizos, no ahí otra forma? – Pregunto Marina con el rostro tan rojo como el de sus amigas

- No necesariamente, solo pensé que querrían conocer como romper los hechizos más fuertes primero

- Ahhaaa – Suspiraron aliviadas las tres

- ¿Y como es la forma fácil? – Pregunto Lucy

- Bueno… ¿como explicarla? – Dudo un momento Titán – Es como tomar el lugar del otro y hacer lo mismo que el al mismo tiempo – Pero al ver el rostro confuso de todos decidió probar otra cosa – Ehhh, veo que no me entienden así que lo mejor será que se los demuestre, mmm…. Bueno eso requiere magia pero creo que puedo… A si, Ascot, ven acá – El aludido solo dio un respingo – Ven Ascot no te voy a besar…

- Pero yo… - Trato de objetar el joven

- Ve Ascot, así sabremos romper los otros hechizos – le insto Paris, pero el seguía sin ir

– Hombre ve ya dijo que no te besaría – Le regaño Caldina

El no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y acercarse a la hechicera, quien al tenerlo cerca solo sonrió

- Ascot no te preocupes ya te dije que no te besare – Le dijo a este cuando lo tuvo al frente – "Esto consumirá mucha de mi energía espero no se den cuenta" – Pensó la hechicera, luego se dirigió a el publico – Bien, fíjense en lo que haré… Muy bien Ascot dime que hacías cuando yo llegue

- Estaba alimentando a mis amigos – Comento el con tristeza al recordar que sus amigo debían tener mucha hambre

- Bien – Comento Titán mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar y de su espalda salieron unos hilos de plata que se envolvieron en sus brazos y piernas para luego sujetar por detrás las piernas y brazos de Ascot – Ahora Ascot inicia el conjuro

El obedeció empezando hacer el conjuro, todos vieron que los movimientos de Ascot eran hechos por Titán al mismo ritmo, no los imitaba, ni mucho menos los seguía, sino que se movía en perfecta sincronía, fue entonces que, como las otras veces que Ascot había tratado de abrir el portal, el libero su energía y una gran cantidad de rayos empezaron a dirigirse a el pero no lo tocaban, sino se estrellaban a los lados o atrás cerca de Titán, quien igual que el había liberado su energía al mismo tiempo, fue cuando uno de los rayos fue directo Hacia Titán pero cuando iba a ser alcanzada el cuerpo de Ascot brillo y una diminuta capa de energía que lo rodeaba se rompió logrando que el hechizo y los rayos desaparecieran

- Wow – Exclamaron las guerreras

- Esta listo – Dijo Titán a la vez que recogía los hilos y volvían a su espalda - ¿Han comprendido lo que se debe hacer?

- Claro debemos movernos a la par con el otro – Dijo Lucy, entonces sus orejitas aparecieron - ¿Pero donde sacamos esos hilos?

- Ahh… bueno, veraz… - Le trato de decir Titán con una gota en la cabeza – los hilos no son necesarios, es solo que supuse que a Ascot no le gustaría que lo tocara y no se concentraría, pero con ustedes es diferente… ¡Ah! Y recuerden siempre averiguar cual es el hechizo

- Bien, ahí que romperlos – Exclamo Marina con alegría a lo que la aludida solo sonríe

- Bueno… - Dijo Titán – creo que eso es todo, por que no…

- Espera – Le interrumpe Anais

- ¿Qué sucede Anais? – Le pregunta Lucy

- Es que Titán nos mostró dos formas de romper los hechizos – Dijo Anais acomodándose las gafas –Eso quiere decir que no todos son iguales

- No, no lo son – Le contesto Titán – El hechizo depende quien lo posea, algunos son débiles como los de Caldina, otros son medios como el de Ascot, que requería cierto nivel de energía y concentración y otros son mucho más fuertes

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – hablo Anais ganado una mirada de curiosidad de todos – Titán¿Quiénes tienes los hechizos más poderosos?

- … - Titán solo sonrió "_Valla ha esta chica no se le escapa nada"_ pensó Titán – Eso no tiene importancia ahora, por que no van ha descansar, mañana sabrán el resto, de todas formas los tendrán que romper tarde o temprano

- Titán tiene razón niñas – Dijo Presea – dejen el resto para mañana, ahora es mejor descansar

- Es cierto – apoyo Marina – Mañana sabremos el resto, por el momento; Caldina, te puedo pedir un favor – esta solo la vio – podrías prestarme algo de ropa para estar en Cefiro, no me gustaría que le pase algo al vestido

- Es verdad – Dijo Anais – a mi también me gustaría cambiarme por algo menos provocativo

- No se preocupen – intervino Presea – en sus habitaciones hay ropa de sus medidas y estilos

- ¿Tenemos cuartos?

- Si, - Contesto Presea – los teníamos listos para cuando pudieran regresar

Las tres guerreras sonrieron y se fueron con Presea y Caldina que quería ayudarlas a vestirse lo mejor posible para sus amados, esto obviamente sonrojo mucho a Lucy y a Anais, mientras Marina parecía no haber escuchado, pero un rojito invocador si

Los cuartos de las guerreras estaban juntos en un ala apartada del castillo; eran grandes con grabados en las paredes (Dragones en de Marina, Leones en el de Lucy y aves en el de Anais). Las camas eran amplias, con grandes postes de los cuales colgaban delicados velos, las sabanas de suave seda y almohadones de pluma, también un tocador y un armario. Las paredes, al igual que los velos y las sabanas eran del color que cada una representaba (Lucy rojo, Anais verde y Marina azul). Y mientras ellas conocían sus nuevas habitaciones en el salón principal…

- Debes estar contenta Titán – Le decía Guru Clef – Lograste lo que querías

- Tienes razón – Le contesto Titán mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de cansancio – Pero aun falta algo

- ¿Qué te falta? – Le pregunta Paris

- Que Guru Clef me diga por que lo hacia – respondió esta viéndolo seriamente – Además como ya saben tenemos una misión acá

- No tengo por que decírtelo, además que el hechizo en mi realmente no importa

- Es cierto – Dijo Ascot – y de todas formas las chicas lo romperán

- ¿Están seguros? – Les pregunto Titán con una muy mal disimulada sonrisa malévola que sorprendió a todos pero cuando iban a preguntar a que se refería Fireice intervino.

- Titán – La llamo – debemos arreglar todo para el torneo

- Tienes razón – Le dijo esta – Celeste Infinit, Sky Smeralds podrían buscar un lugar para el torneo que sea lejos de cualquier poblado, para no causar inconvenientes

- Si – respondieron el amigo especial de Lucy y una hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados, ojos del más puro cielo y rompas blancas, un top arriba del ombligo, mostrando un poco de sus costillas y una falda a la mitad del muslo, con su ropa algo rasgada, pero a la vez limpia y arreglada daba la apariencia del más puro y salvaje ángel.

Entonces Titán extendió la mano abriendo un portal por el que ellos se fueron

- ¿A dónde los enviaste? – Le pregunta Paris

- A buscar un lugar donde realizar el torneo, – Le respondió la hechicera – no te preocupes no se han ido de Cefiro. Ruby, Runny Podrían ir a la zona 15

- ¿Dónde están los asteroides? – Pregunto Ruby, una hermosa guerrera amazona, que al igual que Lucy poseía una melena roja, solo que la de ella estaba recogida en una cola alta, vestía de negro, con un top vinotinto que solo le cubría el pecho y una minifalda negra con una gran abertura en un costado, con botas y guantes de cuero (Na: creo que de aquí salio la idea de Lucy)

- Si, quiero que hagan el rin de lucha con uno de ellos, y antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Titán a la vez que volvía a extender la mano hacia ellos solo que esta vez salieron de ella una pequeñas luces que al contacto con el cuello de los dos guerreros, se transformaron en gruesas y doradas gargantillas – esto les asegurara a los cefirianos que regresaran – Entonces abrió un portal – Tienen esta noche para cumplir con lo que les pedí y regresar, sino lo hacen esos asteroides se convertirán en sus tumbas¿entienden?

- Si – Dijeron los dos a coro para luego partir por el portal, mientras Fireice miraba esto molesto

- Soliq, - Le llamo Titán – No es bueno que los guerreros convivan en un mismo lugar y creo que no seriamos recibidos en el castillo

- Por nosotros no hay problema de que se queden aquí

- Es verdad ahí muchas habitaciones

- Aun así no es conveniente quedarnos – Comento Titán ante las replicas del mango y su alumno – Delov ve con el y asegúrate de de que sea un bonito lugar

La chica solo asistió, ella no solo era una chica era una dama que a pesar de la extraña mascara que tenia cubriéndole los ojos y la frente (Na: No sé si se entienda… es como las mascaras de caballeros del Zodiaco, solo que esta es la mitad de ellas) se podía ver la belleza que poseía, era la hermana gemela de Soliq, así que ella era la versión hermosa y delicada de este, su largo cabellos eran sostenidos por dos colas en las cuales de cada una pendía una gema, una rojo puro y la otra gris oscuro, con ropas negras, un pequeño vestido para ser precisos, unas sandalias negras las cuales se sujetaban con hilos hasta las rodillas, con joyas de plata envolviéndole las muñecas en delgados hilo que rodeaban sus brazos, su cuello, cruzaban por el pecho y se colgaban en un nudo a su cintura.

- ¿Qué hiciste Titán? – Le pregunto Fireice luego de haberse retirados los gemelos por un portal creado por Titán – a Runny y Ruby les tomara más de una noche elaborar un rin de lucha y a Sky y celeste les costara trabajo ponerse de acuerdo del sitio sin mencionar los conflictos de los gemelos.

- ¿Tu crees? – Contesto la aludida – en ese caso… ve y supervísalos, así si Runny y Ruby no pueden terminar llévalos al lugar que hallan escogido Celeste y Sky, ahí podrán terminarlo de forma segura, Los garbons (N.a: Las gargantillas doradas) desaparecerán al entrar en Cefiro.

- … Esta bien – Dijo este con algo de resistencia a la idea, pero cuando ella extendió la mano para abrir otro portal, él sujeto su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera – No es necesario, tomare mi bestia y los buscare.

- De acuerdo – Contesto ella viéndolo partir – Por cierto Ascot¿No tenias algo que hacer?

- Es verdad, debo alimentar a mis amigos, deben estar muertos de hambre – Y diciendo esto el joven aprendiz se fue

- Si me disculpan yo también me retirare – Dijo Ráfaga haciendo una reverencia, para luego retirarse

- ¿Dime que pretendes Titán? – Pregunto Latis

- ¿Qué pretendo?

- Estas demasiado interesada en un torneo – Le dijo esta vez el príncipe – y en lo de que hay hechizos más fuerte¿Qué planeas?, porque de seguro los supuestos hechizos más fuertes con los de nosotros

- Bueno… realmente no planeo nada, - Y al ver el rostro de incredulidad del espadachín, el mago y el príncipe continúo – Me interesa, por que ante todo soy mercenaria y el hecho de estar aquí no me quita mi enorme gusto de ir de planeta en planeta buscando nuevas batallas, así que un torneo es algo realmente tentador para mi y sobre los hechizos… Pensé que les gustaría que las chicas rompieran los hechizos de la misma forma que yo rompí el de Fireice¿O me equivoco? – Como respuesta Paris se ruborizo y Latis volteo a ver a otro lado, provocando una sonrisa en ella – Si me disculpan, yo también me retiro a mi habitación, eso si aun puedo quedarme

- Ya te dijimos que no hay problema – Le regaño el mago supremo, para luego ver como a los pies de ella se creaba un portal de luz y haciendo una reverencia desapareció por el

- ¿Crees conveniente esto Clef? – Pregunto el espadachín

- Si, las niñas mismas lo han pedido

- Pero aun así…

- Vamos no te preocupes tanto – Le interrumpió Paris – todo estará bien, viste que Titán controla muy bien a esos guardianes extranjeros y Anais y las otras confían mucho en ella, no pasara nada malo (N.a: es mi imaginación o este chico volvió a ser el mismo despreocupado de siempre) Guru Clef yo también me voy a descansar – Termino para luego retirarse dejando solos al Guru y su antiguo alumno

- Latis¿qué harás si no se rompe el hechizo?

- No te preocupes, ahí muchas formas de pelear sin usar mi espada… lo que me preocupa en realidad es tu hechizo

- ¿El mió?

- Estoy seguro de que en tu caso Titán no bromeaba, el tuyo debe ser uno de los más fuertes, lo más seguro es que deban besar o romperlo tu mismo

- No te preocupes de esto me encargare yo

- Eso espero, no quisiera que Lucy te besara

Termino de decir el espadachín mágico mientras se retiraba de la sala, ha esto al que alguna vez fue su maestro solo le quedaba sonreír para luego retirarse y hacer lo mismo que el resto de los habitantes del castillo, descansar.

Y mientras ellos descansaban; los guerreros de Zeta-Delta cumplían cada uno con su deber para llevar a cabo el torneo, mientras Fireice los supervisaba y Titán en su habitación miraba por el espejo, (el premio de los cefirianos), donde se reflejaba la torre de Tokio, que con un resplandor de los ojos de la hechicera guerrera reflejaron otra tierra muy parecida a Cefiro, fue entonces que el cuerpo de ella brillo totalmente y desapareció de las faz de Cefiro.

Fin del Chap

Hola:

Espero no haberme demorado mucho, este es el sexto capitulo con algo del septi, no tengo mucho que decir excepto que aqui las cosas se empezaran a poner un poco negras.

Sin mas solo agradecer a aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Walkure-chan (disculpame no recuerdo tu nuevo nombre), y como quiero agradecerte el cuidado que le haz puesto a mi fic me gustaria que me dijeras como te puedo mandar unas imagenes que creo te gustaran.

No más

Mattane

Karin


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- Dime… ¿qué hacías cuando Titán llego?

- No importa, tu amigo podría molestarse si rompieras el hechizo

- ¿Qué?, acaso tu… ¿Estas celoso?

- No claro que no

- Pero…

- He dicho que no, solo… solo no importa

- Pero yo… el solo es un amigo

Esta era la discusión que en un jardín alejado, se ocultaba de los habitantes del castillo, lejos de terceros, lejos de interrupciones, pero cerca de sus corazones.

Y mientras esto pasaba, en un apartado lugar de céfiro se encontraban Celeste y Sky, finalmente se habían decidido por un lugar para las batallas, un valle alejado y en cierta forma escondido de cualquier población o persona de Cefiro.

- Creo que este es el mejor lugar para las batallas – Hablo Sky, quien junto a la chica flotaban varios metros en el aire (N.a: No se ustedes, pero creo que me inspire en Dragon Ball, esta escena es de Cell… ¿no?)

- Tienes razón Sky, este pequeño valle es ideal, aquí nosotros podremos demostrar todo nuestro poder

- Así es, que emocionante será este torneo, – Le respondió Sky a Celeste mientras se miraba los puños cerrados y expresaba con gran emoción – Titán una vez me dijo que las guerreras mágicas eran más fuertes ahora que habían entrenado en su planeta, que antes cuando solo eran unas niñas tratando de salvar este mundo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Fireice, quien en ese momento llegaba montado en una oscura bestia en forma de caballo con fuego azul en donde deberían estar sus herraduras, ojos de llamas también azules y de en su hocico salía un bao rojo intenso, mostrando así su esencia sobrenatural.

- Ah, eres tu Fireice, - Comento un poco sorprendido Sky, por la forma en que había llegado – hemos encontrado el lugar ideal para el torneo

- Eso veo este lugar es perfecto, aunque…

- Pero Fireice – Le interrumpe Sky - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dicho que vigilarías a la mercenaria, que no confiabas en ella

- Lo sé pero, ella me dijo que los supervisara para asegurarse de que todo saldrá bien

- ¿Haz empezado ha confiar en ella?, – Intervino Celeste – bueno es algo lógico, después de todo ella es…

- Nada de eso, – Le interrumpió Fireice al saber que diría – es solo que a ella se le ha encomendado esta misión, por el momento debemos obedecer… Iré por Runny y Ruby antes de que se les acabe el tiempo

- ¿Qué te sucede Celeste?, estas muy callada – Le pregunto Sky una vez se hubo ido Fireice

- Es que… aunque no lo admita, Fireice ha empezado a tener algo de confianza y aprecio por Titán

- Pues ya era hora, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso hace 5 años.

- Si, tienes razón "_Solo espero que Fireice se de cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ - Pensó la guerrera aun con la mirada algo perdida en sus cavilaciones.

Entre tanto…

- RUNNY, RUNNY, LO ENCONTRE

- ¿Qué¿Lo dices en serio? – contesto Runny a los grito de Ruby mientras saltaba de asteroide en asteroide hasta llegar a donde ella – Tienes razón ese es el ideal, pero ya no tenemos tiempo para terminar los collares mágicos de Titán están por activarse

En ese preciso instante un portal se abre dando paso a Fireice con su bestia

- ¿Ya tienen el Rin? – Les pregunto este

- Ya tenemos el asteroide ideal para fabricar el Rin, pero el tiempo ya se nos acaba – Le contesto el joven de cabello oscuro

- No creo que podamos si quiera cortarlo para trasportarlo – Comento Ruby algo preocupada de tener que dejar algo que le había costado tanto encontrar

- Eso no importa ustedes vallan, yo me encargare de esto

Les ordeno Fireice, al cual obedecieron sin protestar, y justo a tiempo puesto que cuando tocaron las tierras de céfiro el sol ya estaba saliendo y sus collares ya habían comenzado a brillar intensamente, pero afortunadamente los collares al recibir los rayos del sol de Cefiro desaparecieron.

Detrás de ellos llego su líder quien llevaba consigo enormes trozos de lo que antes hubiera sido una enorme roca espacial (N.a¿El solo la rompió?... O.OU).

Entre tanto Soliq y Delov ya habían escogido los lugares en los que ellos se quedarían y se dirigían a decirles a los otros; cuando llegaron Celeste, Sky, Runny y Ruby estaban planeando lo que cada uno haría y donde ubicarían el Rin, así que a ellos solo les quedo ayudar en lo que necesitaran sus compañeros, mientras Fireice iba al encuentro de Titán solo para descubrir que ella no se encontraba…

En otro lugar lejano de Cefiro dos personas conversaban

- Titán¿Lo has logrado? (N.a¿Titán?, O.O ¿Qué hace ahí?)

- Aun no mi señor, pero con el torneo que se realizara podré hacerlo

- Esta bien, pero no excedas tu magia, recuerda que necesitaras mucha de esta para cumplir tu obligación con nosotros

- Si, lo sé

Y con esto hizo una reverencia su cuerpo brillo y desapareció, mientras la otra persona le miraba con algo de melancolía

Al otro día todos se levantaron de muy buen humor (N.a: Bueno casi todos) y luego de desayunar se reunieron con los guerreros de Zeta-Delta en el salón principal…

- Bueno, ha llegado la hora – Dijo Marina frente a Titán – Dinos lo que falta

- El resto de los hechizos – Le recordó Anais quien estaba junto a Marina

- Es verdad, aunque… - les respondió la hechicera viéndolas algo extrañada – Uno de los hechizos más poderosos ya lo rompieron¿verdad?

Anais y Marina la observaron con sorpresa, para luego mirarse a ellas mismas y después voltear a ver a Lucy que estaba detrás de ellas, esta solo se hizo más pequeña ante la mirada de las otras

- Tal parece que… Lucy no pierde el tiempo – Bromeo Anais

- Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, el que no corre vuela – Le contesto Marina

A Lucy estos comentarios la envolvieron en un tornado rojo fuego, mientras que un sonrojado Latis era codeado por Paris y Ascot, logrando así una gran carcajada general.

- En ese caso, Anais – Dijo Titán luego de un rato ganando la atención de todos – Ya que estamos en esto¿por qué no rompes el de Paris?

- Es verdad¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento? – Apoyo Marina

- N no, no creo que sea momento para esto, me mejor… mejor nos encargamos de Guru Clef – Contesto tartamudeando una sonrojada Anais

- Anais tiene razón, rompamos el hechizo de Guru Clef – La respaldo Lucy para salir de esta situación tan embarazosa a lo que Marina y Titán solo sonrieron

- Esta bien – Concedió Marina volteando a ver a el Guru, mientras las otras guerreras exhalaban tranquilas de dejar la broma – Rompamos el hechizo de Clef primero, ese debe ser el más poderoso¿verdad?

- Así es – Le contesto la hechicera y mercenaria sonriendo un poco

- ¿Quien lo intenta Primero? – Pregunto Marina viendo seriamente al Guru

- Es verdad, aun no lo decidimos – Comento Anais quien también se había vuelto a verlo al igual que Lucy

- Entonces decidámoslo ahora - Concluyo Lucy

Marina y Anais solo asintieron y se ubicaron en circulo y poniéndose en posición de ataque; los segundos pasaban, mientras todos esperaba saber quien iba a ser la primera, entonces las tres tomaron aire, había llegado el momento comenzarían, darían paso a una encarnizada…

- ¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!!

!!!PLAFF¡¡¡ hubo un desplome general en la sala (N.a: Y como no, hasta yo me fui de espaldas -.-) al ver a las guerreras hacer esto.

- ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!... YO GANE – Grito Lucy emocionada mientras brincaba

- Es cierto – Dijo Anais – y yo seré la segunda

- Y yo la tercera – Concluyo Marina

- ¿Están seguras de esto chicas? – Pregunto Caldina

- Claro – contesto Lucy – queremos ayudarlos como podamos, bien aquí voy…

Y así la guerrera de fuego se acerco a Guru Clef y se arrodillo frente a él (N.a: Recordemos que es pequeño) y bajo la mirada de todos los presentes ella beso la mejilla derecha del mago pero nada paso

- No funciono – Dijo Lucy con algo de desilusión

- Tal parece que no podrás romper el hechizo – Le dijo Anais tomándola de un hombro – deja que sea yo la que lo intente ahora

Lucy solo asintió y se hizo a un lado dándole paso a Anais, ella se acerco y beso al Guru en la mejilla izquierda pero tampoco paso nada

- Tampoco funciono – Comento Lucy más desilusionada al no poder ayudar al que alguna vez fue su maestro

- Inténtalo tu Marina – Dijo Anais viendo a Marina – tal vez tú si puedas

Marina asintió acercándose y lo miro a los ojos logrando que se sonrojaran un poco (N.a: si los dos v) y los beso en la frente (N.a: Debajo de la joya que tiene) pero…

- Valla tampoco funciono – Se sorprendió Anais

- ¿Qué estaremos haciendo mal? – pregunto Marina mientras daba la espalda a Clef

- Oigan chicas¿Y si lo hacemos las tres a la vez?

Todos la miraron unos sorprendidos, otros algo molestos y una con diversión (N.a: Me imagino que ya saben quien -.-U)

-_"Esto es vergonzoso"_ – Pensó el pequeño Guru un poco sonrojado y con una gotita en la frente

- ¿Pero que dices? – Le pregunto Marina

- Tal vez tengas razón Lucy – Apoyo Anais

- ¿Qué?

- Si Marina, sino podemos hacerlo cada una por separado es muy posible que las tres juntas si

- Tienen razón

- Entonces¡Hagámoslo! – Dijo Lucy muy emocionada

- ¡¡Siiii!! – Respondieron igual de emocionadas las otras dos (N.a: Es mi imaginación o están demasiadointeresadas en besar al mago)

Titán al ver esto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarse a reír en ese momento por la situación del mago, sin duda esto mejoraba a cada momento

- Es… esperen – Se les trato de alejar cierto mago mucho más rojo que antes

Pero ellas no hicieron caso y lo besaron al mismo tiempo en el lugar en donde lo habían besado antes cada una, luego de esto Guru Clef las alejo sacudiendo frenéticamente sus brazos

- Mmmh, que envidia me da mi maestro, me gustaría estar en su lugar – Comento Ascot a lo que Latis y Paris solo pudieron asentir

- Chicas, olvidan que el del mago es mucho fuerte – Dijo Titán aguantando reír

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Titán – Le corto Clef

- Es cierto – Comento Marina a quien voltearon a ver sus compañeras – debemos besar a Clef en los labios

- Es verdad¿como pudimos olvidarlo?, por eso los otros besos no funcionaron - Razono Anais ante la mirada de asombro de los cefirianos

- No, no me digan que… que… - Trato de objetar Caldina

- Si Caldina – Dijo Marina

- Romperemos el hechizo de Guru Clef – Concluyo Anais

- Entonces¡hagámoslo! – Dijo Lucy saltando felizmente, (N.a: ya me preocupa, se habrá fumado algo, Lucy estademasiado entusiasmada con la idea) entonces Lucy sintió que tiraba de su trenza

- Yo creo que ya hiciste suficiente por él – se explico Latis mientras la alejaba de su antiguo maestro pero ahora gran amigo

Titán estaba realmente divertida¿Quién iba imaginar que terminaría así?, fue entonces que una idea cruzo por su cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa decidió llevarla acabo

- En ese caso hazlo tu Anais – Le dijo Titán ganando una asesina mirada del príncipe cefiriano

- Este yo… bueno… bueno yo… - trato de excusarse una muy, pero muy sonrojada Anais (N.a: si hasta parece farolito v)

- Titán no la molestes, no te das cuenta de que ella solo quiere besar a Paris – Le siguió el juego Marina haciendo que tanto Anais como Paris se sonrojaran violentamente (N.a: si casi le prenden fuego al salón)

- Tienes razón Marina – dijo Titán – no queremos que el príncipe se desilusione de Anais

- Así es – Continuo Marina

- En ese caso – Le miro Titán con algo de picardía – hazlo tu

- ¿Qué?

- Si ya que ni Lucy ni Anais pueden, te toca a ti besarlo en los labios – Siguió Titán

A esto Marina solo la vio a los ojos, pero Guru Clef se sonrojo un poco más, tocio mientras una gota escurría por su rostro

- Realmente eso no… - Trato de decir el mago

- Tienes razón, solo yo puedo romper el hechizo – Lo interrumpió Marina para el asombro de todos

- Pero Marina – Hablo Anais

- No te preocupes Anais – Interrumpió Marina tomando las manos de la otra chica – será sencillo, finalmente ya lo intente antes – término mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- Marina… tú… - Susurro el mago

Marina sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo frente al mago supremo quedando a su altura, lo vio a los ojos, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos, todo esto bajo la mirada expectante de los cefirianos, la hechicera y sus compañeros

- Ma… marina… Espera… - Le dijo el mago a Marina mientras sacudía los brazos frenéticamente asombrándola

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunta ella

- Espera, no puedes besarme – Le respondió el mago a la vez que se calmaba

- Marina, Guru Clef tiene razón – Hablo Titán quien ahora estaba algo seria y en cierta forma triste

- ¿Qué, y por que no? – Pregunta Lucy

- Bueno Lucy, para que tu rompieras el hechizo de Latis el primero tubo que decirte que hacia – Le respondió Titán

- Es verdad

- Por eso con Guru Clef será igual, - Lo razono Anais – por eso los otros besos no funcionaron¿Verdad Titán?

- Si

- ¿QUÉ? – L e grito Paris enojado - ¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?

- por que me estaba divirtiendo – Respondió Titán, quien al igual que Paris se había vuelto SD, solo que él tenia una enorme vena apunto de estallar y a los otros tenían una gotita (N.a: Esta Titán y sus bromas -.-U¿Cuándo dejara de hacerlas?, los esta volviendo locos -)

- Bueno eso no importa ahora – Cambio de tema Marina

- Es verdad, ahora solo importa Guru Clef – Dijo Anais – Guru Clef dinos que hacías cuando llego Titán

- Si, dinos – Le pidió Lucy

- No, no lo diré

- ¿Y por que no? – Le vuelve a decir Lucy

- El hechizo no importa en mí, no es necesario que lo rompas Marina – Contesto el mago para sorpresa de la guerrera del agua

- ¿Estas loco Guru Clef? – Le reclama Paris – Marina esta dispuesta a romper tu hechizo

- Lo sé, pero ya les dije que no es necesario

- Pero Guru Clef…

- Ya basta – Interrumpió Marina los reclamos mientras se levantaba (N.a: recuerden que se arrodillo) y se aleja del mago – si él dice que no es por que seguramente no le gustaría que yo lo bese

- No, no es eso Marina – Trato de explicar el mago – es solo que…

- Esta bien, entiendo, no hay de que preocuparse – Le interrumpió Marina mientras se dirigía a la salida del recinto – Como no tengo nada que hacer aquí me retiro, saldré del castillo, quiero dar un paseo, así que no se tomen la molestia de buscarme, ya volveré luego – Y con esto se fue

- Marina yo no…

- La ofendiste Clef, – Le interrumpe Titán quien parecía algo aliviada y a la vez algo molesta – En su planeta ella es alguien muy deseada, jamás un hombre le había dicho que no – entonces un portal se abrió a los pies de ella y lentamente fue succionada por el – Si me disculpan yo también me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, los guardianes de Zeta-Delta se encargaran de terminar el Rin para el torneo

- Es verdad deben hacer eso – Dijo Fireice dirigiéndose a sus compañeros – Vallan, yo iré después

- Si – Respondieron a coro y se fueron

- Ahh, yo… yo tengo que ver a mis amigos – Se disculpo Ascot

- Y yo debo ver un encargo que esta por llegarme de Autozam – Comento Latis – ¿me acompañaras Lucy?

- Si, claro

Y así uno a uno de los habitantes del castillo se fueron dejando solo al mago de Cefiro

Fin del capitulo

Hola:

Supongo que esta vez si me demore, lo siento ¡.¡, pero queria colgar mi chap junto con el de otro fic que estoy haciendo, si quieren (No es publicidad), pueden verlo y decirme que les parece estare esperando su opinion de este y ese tambien, si quieren, no obligo a nada

Por el momento que me dicen de este?

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Gracia, tu como siempre dandome tu apoyo y como vez esta vez si me acorde, esta 

espero te haya gustado estare esperando tus comentarios y... una nueva historia ¿Cuando la haces?, la ultima estuvo genial

**Karu-chan** lo que viene es de infarto y si hasta ahora los he llenado de sorpresas no se imaginan lo que viene...

**Kukusa** lamento que no te guste, pero no te voy a obligar a leer, ni modos

**Beatriz Ventura:** Soooo -//v//- me sonrojas, no es para tanto, pero graicas, espero te guste este chap dentro poco sabras todo sobre este personaje tal polifacetico, no, mas bien loca... Por cierto gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, la primera vez que pasa ¡v¡ te lo agradesco...

Bien eso es todo por h... ah es cierto tengo unas imagenes Tenshi of Valhalla ya las vio pero me gustaria compartirlas con el mundo, si tienen un lugar en donde crean que las puedan poner o bien si quieren que se las envie a ustedes, diganme, solo que si es para que lo mande a un correo les toca escribirlo todo, es decir sin poner el arroba sino escribiendolo o sino no me llegara.

Bueno ahora si es todo espero pronto actualizar comenzando ya el torneo¿Que pasara¿Podrán detener lo que viene?, esto y mucho mas en el proximo Chap...

Matta ne

Karin


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- ¿Han visto a Marina?

- No aun Lucy, la hemos buscado toda la tarde y aun no regresa,

- es muy noche, espero que este bien.

Todos se habían reunido para cenar, todos ha excepción de Marina, así que luego de la cena se fueron a buscarla.

Entretanto Titán estaba en su habitación; esta habitación a diferencia de las de las guerreras que eran de colores calidos y con mucha luz, la de Titán era oscura y fría, sus paredes eran blancas pero a falta de una adecuada iluminación. - Solo una lámpara de techo y una pequeña vela en el tocador -, hacia que las paredes se vieran en un degradado de gris a negro, en el centro de la habitación estaba la gran cama de dos plazas la cual, al igual que las de las guerreras, tenía cuatro postes de los cuales colgaba una fina seda blanca, tenia sabanas que sobresalían un poco del cubrecama negro y de las almohadas cubiertas en fundas negras con bordados blancos… (N.a: Esta decoración de la cama aunque no lo crean es muy hermosa, esa es la decoración que quiero para mi cama v) En una esquina cerca de la puerta se encontraba el ya mencionado tocador elaborado en plata con un par de enredaderas negras metálicas que sostenían un espejo ovalado, hacia el otro lado se encontraba el baño y en una esquina apartado de todo se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero que aunque parecía estar oculto de las miradas curiosas, brillaba con luz propia, razón por la cual estaba cubierto con una manta negra y detrás de este, en un pequeño pedestal se encontraba un secreto y una verdad, que solo ella y los antiguos pilares conocían…

Su habitación como las de las guerreras también era alejada de la del resto con la diferencia de que en lugar de estar en una alta torre del castillo, esta se encontraba en lo profundo debajo del salón de juntas y cerca, peligrosamente cerca del cuarto del pilar (N.a¿Y si es peligroso por que la dejan ahí? -.-U).

Titán se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador, mientras peinaba sus cabellos…

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Mm?, Ah eres tu Fireice ¿Qué hice de que?

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

- ¿Anoche?, No se de que hablas…

- No mientas – Le interrumpió el guerrero – anoche no estabas aquí¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Me estuviste buscando? – El como respuesta solo la miro – ya veo… aun dudas de mi, pero no tienes de que preocuparte no he hecho nada que comprometa la misión, al contrario…

- Eso espero – Le dijo con aspereza - ¿Ahora que harás?

- Lo mismo que han tus compañeros, descansare

- Bien, yo te vigilare, estaré en el corredor, por si se te ocurre salir a pasea…

- No, yo no uso los corredores – Le interrumpió la hechicera algo molesta - ¿Por qué no vas con tus compañeros?

- Prefiero quedarme, aun no se que tramas

A esto ella solo lo vio por el espejo, para luego seguir peinándose al ver que no conseguiría nada, en ese momento Guru Clef se comunico a la mente de todos en el castillo

- "_Díganme, saben algo de Marina" _

_- "Aun no Guru Clef" _– Le contestaron todos

_- "No te preocupes Guru" _– Hablo Titán dejando su labor para concentrarse, transmitiendo su voz a la mente de los preocupados cefirianos y guerreras, mientras sus ojos brillaban demostrando a Fireice su capacidad mágica – _"Ella esta bien"_

_- "¿Sabes donde esta?" _– Le pregunta el mago

- _"Si, la estoy viendo" _– Respondió Titán con una sonrisa – _"Y esta bien, por que no van ha descansar, ella estar aquí para cuando despierten"_

_- "Esta bien… te haremos caso"_ Dijo el mago, mandando a todos a dormir un poco más tranquilos

Titán se levanto y con un pequeño hechizo, hizo brillar su vestido remplazándolo por un delicado camisón azul cielo

- ¿En verdad te quedaras con migo?

- Es la única forma de saber que es lo que tramas

Ella dándose por vencida se recostó, mientras el guerrero acercaba la silla del tocador y se sentaba junto a la cama.

Entretanto Guru Clef esperaba a Marina en el balcón…

Y ha eso de las tres de la mañana cruzo Marina las puertas del castillo, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie se dirigió a su habitación

- Hasta que apareces Marina

- ¿Guru Clef? – Se sorprendió Marina - ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas? (N.a: Eeehh, soy yo o Marina esta algo… fría O.O?)

- … Te estaba esperando – Contesto el luego de un rato – Tenemos que hablar

- Si es por lo de esta mañana, no se preocupe, no me ofendió (N.a¿No se ofendió? -.-U Pero si parecía querer matar a alguien)

- Marina…

- Además yo solo estaba jugando, no iba a besarlo – Continuo como si él no hubiera hablado

- ¿Marina?

- No se preocupe Guru Clef estoy bien – Siguió para luego sonreír un poco (N.a: Bueno… al menos ya sonríe) – Ahora si me disculpa, estoy cansada y me gustaría recostarme

Y haciendo una leve reverencia (N.a¿Reverencia? OoO) se retiro dejando al Guru con la palabra en la boca.

A esto él solo pudo observar como se alejaba, algo extraño sucedió, de repente empezó a sentirse muy mal (N.a¡Si!, siente de tu propia medicinav); el termino Guru Marina jamás lo había usado, ni mucho menos lo trataba con tanto respeto y el que empezara a hacerlo ahora lo hacia sentir, en cierta forma, despreciado por Marina, entonces comprendió que Titán tenia razón y que realmente había ofendido a Marina de una forma muy cruel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar la mañana Lucy y Anais, fueron a buscar a Marina en su cuarto para que les contara que había hecho, mientras desayunaban, pero al llegar descubrieron que no estaba.

- ¿Dónde estará Marina? – Pregunto Anais preocupada

- No sé – respondió Lucy angustiada - ¿Tu crees que haya llegado anoche?

- Tal parece que no, – analizo Anais – pero talvez nos estamos adelantando y Marina ya se encuentre en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar

- Si

Y se fueron, más sin embargo al llegar al comedor…

- ¿No ha llegado Marina? – Pregunto Lucy al no verla

- Hola Lucy, Anais, no Marina no ha llegado – Les contesto Paris quien ya se encontraba sentado esperando el desayuno

- Creíamos que estaba con ustedes – comento Caldina mientras servia la mesa

- Tal vez no llego anoche al castillo – Dijo Latis quien llegaba junto a Presea

- ¿Pero donde se pudo haber metido esta niña? – Pregunto Presea preocupada

- No tienen de que preocuparse, ella llego anoche – Les hablo Guru Clef mientras tomaba asiento

- ¿De verdad Guru Clef? – Insistió Presea

- Entonces podrías decirnos donde esta ahora – Le pidió Lucy

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto el mago deteniendo su labor de servirse té (N.a: Suena un poco reforzado que alguien desayune con té pero… es costumbre en oriente)

- Si Guru Clef, – Le contó Anais – esta mañana cuando fuimos a buscarla no estaba

- "¿_Habrá vuelto a salir después de que la deje?"_ – Pensó el Guru

Pero en ese momento se escucharon risas desde el corredor, risas que se acercaban cada vez más y que al abrir las puertas del recinto para entrar, pudieron ver de quien eran esas risas. Eran los guerreros extranjeros, quienes llegaban junto a Titán y Marina, esta ultima del brazo de Fireice

- Marina¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta Anais

- ¡Anais! – Comenzó Marina con una increíble alegría – claro que estoy bien¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Estas bromeando? – Le reprocho Lucy – Estábamos preocupadas por ti¿Adonde fuiste anoche? (N.a: Lucy y Anais se portan como si fueran su madre… -.-U)

- ¿Anoche?, a ningún lugar en especial¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?, no aparecías, estábamos muy preocupados, te buscamos por todas partes¿En donde estabas? – Reclamo Caldina

- Ya, ya cálmense, no me paso nada… - Les hablo con frescura la guerrera del agua – Valla ya se parecen a mi madre

- ¿Qué nos calmemos¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos si tu…

- Tranquila señorita – Interrumpió Runny a Caldina mientras tomaba de la cintura a Marina y la alejaba de Fireice – ella estuvo muuuy bien, no le paso nada… o por lo menos, no algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse

Todos vieron con algo de asombro y un leve sonrojo, como al terminar esta declaración el guerrero besaba la mano de Marina y como esta le devolvía una sonrisa (N.a. Ay no, ay no, que hizo anoche ¡.¡)

- Marina tu… - Dijo Anais tratando de salir de su asombro

- Vamos¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Titán – Les dije que ella estaba bien¿no?

- Si, pero…

- Pensé que solo les interesaba su bienestar – Interrumpió Fireice a Lucy – no lo que ella podría hacer para sentirse bien

- Es verdad, - prosiguió Runny quien seguía abrazando a Marina y ahora la miraba de forma muy seductora – lo importante es que ella esta bien, solo digamos que fue una noche muy, muy… placentera (Na: -//- Ohhhoooo 0o0)

- Ahaaa, Runny detrás de ti…

Trato de advertirle Marina, más sin embargo al voltearse, Runny fue recibido por un enorme golpe que lo mando al otro lado de la sala, mientras todos veían como la guerrera Ruby con un enorme mazo (N.a¿Mazo¿Un enorme martillo estilo Akane? O.o ¿Y de donde lo saco?), empezaba a gritarle

- ¿Qué te pasa Runny?, los cefirianos pensaran muy mal de Marina - Le siguió gritando mientras se dirigía otra vez a él para volver a golpearlo - ¿Oh, es que realmente le hiciste algo cuando la trajiste de vuelta al castillo?

- No, no le hice nada, créeme – le rogó un asustado y mal herido Runny – te lo juro, no me golpees, por favor…

- Déjalo Ruby, el tiene razón no me hizo nada – Hablo Marina – y es cierto nada de lo que hagamos tiene que ser de incumbencia de ellos

- ¡Marina! – Le regaño Anais - ¿Cómo dices eso?

- Sobre todo considerando que me conocen – Siguió Marina como si no la hubieran regañado – y saben muy bien que yo no haría nada de eso y mucho me dejaría engañar tan fácilmente

- Pero, por la expresión de ellos yo no estaría tan segura – Comento Ruby mientras sus compañeros asentían a esta objeción y los cefirianos callaban ante la verdad de sus palabras…

- Bueno… - trato de hablar Lucy para finalmente suspirar con resignación – Tienen razón, sabes que Marina no haría nada incorrecto por más ganas que le tenga Runny, ella jamás se dejaría seducir por alguien como él – ha esto sus amigos asintieron

- Oye… como que no cedería – se quejo Runny, quien ya se había recuperado de los golpes – si me lo propusiera no solo Marina estará bajo mi control

- ¡¡CALLATE IDIOTA!! – Le grito Ruby a la vez que volvía a golpearlo hundiéndolo en el suelo - ¡¡ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO ESTO, ASÍ QUE SI APRECIAS TU VIDA TENDRAS QUE EMPEZAR A GUARDAR SILENCIO!!

- Cálmense los dos – les ordeno Fireice a quien, y para alivio de Runny, fue obedecido inmediatamente – No venimos para que ustedes ofrecieran uno de sus espectáculos

- Si señor… - hablo una avergonzada Ruby, quien ya no tenia el mazo – lo siento es solo que este me desespera – Término señalando despectivamente a su compañero

- De todas formas no…

- Tranquilo Fireice – le interrumpe Titán tocándole el brazo – ellos ya se disculparon (N.a¿Ellos?, será más bien ella, el otro esta demasiado herido para hablar, pero… bien merecido se lo tiene ò.ó) además como dijiste no vinimos a esto, Guru Clef, - Dijo de pronto dirigiéndose al mago – anoche estuvimos considerando lo que me dijiste y los pensamiento de los cefirianos… les haz dado mucha libertad a mis compañeros y ustedes no pueden confiar en sus acciones…

- Nosotros no… - Trato de hablar el Guru

- Lo sé – le interrumpió de nuevo Titán – sé que no lo dijeron, pero se que se les cruzo por la mente eso (N.a: pues… ahora que lo menciona, como que si ¿no? o.oU) es por eso que decidimos que trataríamos de pasar más tiempo en el castillo

- ¿Pasaran más tiempo en el castillo? – Les pregunto Paris - ¿Y el torneo? O no me digas, se quedaran aquí por que no encontraron hospedaje en Cefiro

- No, no es eso – hablo Titán quien con una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa extendía los brazos para evitar que sus compañeros se lanzaran encima del príncipe – ya tienen donde estar, me refería a que comeremos aquí todos los días y que cuando descansemos lo haremos en el castillo

- ¿Comerán aquí todos los días? – Volvió a hablar el príncipe mientras empezaba a sonreír con superioridad – entonces lo que no consiguieron es alimento… pero que guerreros taaan poderosos – Termino con ironía

- Eso no…

- ¡PARIS¡ - Le regaño el mago a la vez que estrellaba su bastón en la cabeza de este

- Tienes suerte de que el mago lo defienda y de que ella lo aprecie – Dijo un muy enojado Fireice, mientras halaba del brazo a Titán, quien parecía algo asustada – si no lo más seguro es que ya me halla encargado de usted, de la misma forma que lo hago con los traidores en mi planeta – Y termino esta amenaza mientras apretaba más el brazo de Titán y le regalaba una mirada matadora a Paris

- Paren, paren, no vinimos a pelear – Trato de calmarlos la hechicera mientras con fuerza se separaba de su compañero – Tenemos donde conseguir alimentos y como prepararlos también, es solo que pensamos que seria mejor así, pero viendo el comportamiento de ustedes ya no creo que sea la mejor opción

- Es verdad, se matarían antes de la cena – Razono Anais

- ¿entonces que sugieren? – Les pregunto Presea – Yo también estaba pensando ello y a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo con la captura de la gente de Zeta-Delta, tampoco me gusta que tengan tanta libertad

- Esto es fácil de arreglar – Hablo Ráfaga, quien para sorpresa de todos había llegado a desayunar llevando consigo solo una diminuta toalla (N.a: Siiiiiii o,-) – podemos volver a encerrarlos y liberarlos solo para el torneo, así no correremos riesgos

- ¡Buena idea! – Exclamo Paris – así los controlaremos

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- Basta, basta – Interrumpió Titán la disputa de los dos bandos – Miren, este no es el momento para esto, por que no desayunamos y luego, cuando tengamos el estomago lleno, vemos cual es la mejor solución¿Ustedes que opinan chicas?... ¿chicas?

Les llamo a la discusión, a la cual extrañamente ellas habían dejado de participar y al verlas descubrieron la razón. Las guerreras en ese momento rodeaban a Ráfaga detallando de forma mas precisa su escultural cuerpo

- Oye Ráfaga… - Le llamo Marina con una inusual coquetería mientras ojeaba la espalda de un muy colorado comandante de los ejércitos cefirianos - ¿No tienes frió?

- N no… no… -Trato de contestar el soldado

- ¿Olvidaste vestirte Ráfaga? – Le pregunto Lucy, quien con atrevimiento paseaba su vista por sus piernas

- N no… no… - Volvió a intentar un Ráfaga cada vez más rojo

- Es interesante tu nueva forma de vestir Rá-fa-ga, - comento Anais con un canturreo sensual mientras observaba su pecho con detenimiento – te ves muy, muy bien…

- ¿Qu… qué, qué creen que hacen…? – Grito Caldina al mismo tiempo que corría y cubría a ráfaga de la intensa mirada de las chicas – y tú… - Siguió gritando mientras apuntaba con el dedo a una asustada Titán – el método que nos diste para liberarnos de los hechizos, no sirve, anoche trate de liberar a ráfaga y no pude ¿Qué significa eso?

- Ahh… bueno, creo haber dicho que los que estaban hechizados no pueden ayudarse entre si – Respondió Titán tratando de mostrar seguridad – ya que la magia de los hechizos choca y se repele la cura

- ¡¡¿¿ESO CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE LO DIJISTE??!! – Grito Caldina echando humo por las orejas, fuego por la boca y una aterradora mirada a una empequeñecida Titán (N.a: AAAAHHHHH que miedo ¡.¡ no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Titán)

- Bueno… pero eso tiene solución – Intervino Anais salvando a Titán, quien aun chiquita se escondía detrás de las piernas de Fireice y se trataba de limpiar unas pequeñas lagrimas (N.a: si que la asusto)

- Es cierto, solo ahí que romperlo por uno de los que no esta hechizado y ya – Hablo Lucy y empezó a sonreír de forma picara – Si quieres Ráfaga, yo puedo romper tu hechizo

- N… no es – Tartamudeo el soldado

- O tal vez yo, me podría sacrificar y ayudarte a vestir – Continuo Anais con picardía

- No… yo no – Trato de nuevo Ráfaga

- Pero yo me ofrecí primero Anais – Le interrumpió Lucy

- Si, pero tu ya rompiste un hechizo, el de Latis – Le reclamo Anais

- En ese caso tu deberías reservarte para Paris el debe estar esperando que tu se lo rompas – Contraataco Lucy mientras ellas se lanzaban miradas (N.a: Que si las miradas mataran se hubieran asesinado entre si -.-U)

- Tranquilas, tranquilas – Les interrumpió Marina – si el problema es lo que las ata ha este mundo, entonces solo yo podría romper el hechizo, al fin de cuentas a mi nada me detiene, - y termino de hablar Marina mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ráfaga – espero que tu si no rechaces mi ayuda, aunque si te soy sincera preferiría terminar de desvestirte

………………… Minutos de silencio patrocinados por:… "Locuras mágicas" las únicas que le garantizan horas y horas de diversión sin limite………………………….……

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIIIIIITÁÁÁÁÁÁNNN!!!!!!!!! – Fue el grito que hizo retumbar los pilares castillo

- Ay no – fue la lastimera voz que se oyó después del grito

Minutos después y luego de que Ascot le prometiera a Caldina que la liberaría para que fuera ella quien ayudara a Ráfaga. Vemos como Titán es consolada por las guerreras mágicas a la vez que Celeste, una de sus compañeras, le curaba el enorme chichón que lucia en su cabeza

- Bueno… este… ehhh – Trato Presea de cambiar el ambiente - ¡Ah si! Qué haremos entonces con las ofertas de los… zetitas, no ehh

- Se nos llama "Shietas" en honor nuestro gran héroe y fundador de nuestra civilización; Shiero Tastar de la estrella Lizeta – Le ayudo Soliq

- Gracias, entonces ¿que hacemos? – Continúo Presea logrando un silencio general en la sala

- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo de pronto Titán mientras le brillaba la mirada – por que no desayunamos y después…

- Este no es el momento para pensar en eso, luego desayunamos – Le cortó Paris para desilusión de Titán (N.a: Pobre… debe estar realmente hambrienta)

- _"Ay¿Qué hago?, de seguir así, no comeremos ni siquiera en la hora de la cena – _se decía en la mente la mercenaria_ – Realmente tengo hambre, ya me esta empezando a doler el estomago, tengo que encontrar la forma de acabar con este absurdo_

_- "Podrías utilizar uno de tus mejores hechizos el 'Reflexus' o el 'retre tus animas' serian efectivos" _– fue la voz que entro en sus pensamientos

_- "¿Pero que dices?, son hechizos extremadamente peligrosos para quien lo lleva consigo"_

_- "Úsalos en mí, yo los resistiré bien"_

_- "Imposible, no puedo condenarte a eso"_

_- "Pero¿acaso vez una mejor opción?" – _Intervino una segunda voz

_- "¿Cómo, tu también?"_

_- "Piénsalo ellos no se detendrán por si mismos, necesitas darles algo que los tranquilice"_

_- "Pero…"_

_- "Hazlo yo te autorizo a que me uses, es la mejor solución, yo estaré bien"_

_- "Sin embargo…"_

_- "Apúrate, tu necesitas comer, recuperar energía o ellos se darán cuenta de lo que realmente quieres hacer"_

Titán cerró los ojos con impotencia al ver que no tenía salida y que realmente debería hacerlo…

- ¡Bien!, de acuerdo – Exclamo logrando la atención de los demás presentes en la sala

- ¿Bien¿Bien que? – Fue lo que le preguntaron

Y ella como respuesta solo se concentro y empezó a elevarse del suelo mientras desprendía un brillo a su alrededor

- _"Solo habrá un pequeño cambio a lo que ustedes me piden" – _Dijo Titán a la mente de con quienes había hablado antes _– "El 'Reflexus' será para mi"_

Y uniendo sus manos empezó el rezo de un hechizo

Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste

Mar, tierra, viento y fuego

Escuchen mi llamado

Escuchen mi plegaria

Y extendiendo sus brazos a lo alto, abrió lentamente sus ojos y continúo

Adikia et spirit

In nomine et vertatis

Reflexus in meo spirit

Tuto male

Y termino recogiendo sus brazos y provocando un gran resplandor que encegueció a los presentes.

Cuando finalmente pudieron volver a ver, estaba Titán de pie en medio de la sala

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Le pregunta Paris

- Darles la seguridad de que ahora los Shietas no abandonaran Cefiro hasta que yo diga – Les respondió la aludida a la vez que descansaba su cuerpo contra Fireice

- ¿Pero, que fue…? –

- Por favor, - interrumpió Titán las palabras de Fireice a la vez que le tapaba la boca – dejemos el resto para después, ahora comamos¿si?, diré de que va

- Tiene razón, - Intervino Celeste – Comamos, el resto lo veremos después

Y viendo que no iban a conseguir nada realmente decidieron finalmente empezar a desayunar (N.a: al fin… -.- U), pero en medio del desayuno (N.a: ay no -.-)

- Celeste, - Le llamo Marina - ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen el campo de batalla?

- Oh no mucho – Contesto esta – para esta misma tarde lo tendremos, como nos lo pidió Titán, aunque si te soy sincera me gustaría tener más tiempo

- ¿para que? – Esta vez Lucy le pregunta

- es que… - Comenzó a la vez que se le cristalizaban los ojos – con solo unos días más hubiera podido hacer que el rin se viera tan bien

- ¿En serio es eso? – Pregunto Anais con el té cerca de los labios - ¿Solo por no hacerlo más bonito te preocupas?

- Pues claro – contesto Celeste ilusionada – te imaginas a todo, el rin con un diseño alegórico al evento, las sillas donde están los espectadores¡la ropa de los concursantes¡Ustedes con uno de mis diseños!

- No, eso si que no – Le contradijo Caldina – a las niñas solo las visto yo

- ¿Quién lo dice? – le pregunto Celeste

- Yo – Contesto Caldina a la vez que se ponía de pie

- Usted, ni siquiera podría hacer un campo de batalla decente, ahora si un vestido adecuado, ja, ja, ja – rió con sarcasmo Celeste a la vez que se ponía de pie encarando a Caldina

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – pregunto Caldina a la vez que se acercaba más a ella

- ¿Y perder el tiempo? – le devolvió la pregunta acercándose también hasta chocar la frente con Caldina

- ¡¡TITAN!! – gritaron las dos, haciendo que esta soltara su tenedor de golpe y retrocediera un poco

- S, si – Contesto ella con una risa nerviosa

- ¡¡Queremos más tiempo para empezar el torneo!! – Hablaron las otras dos a la vez

- ¿Cu… cuanto?

- A mi solo me bastan un par de días más – Contesto Celeste primero mirando con desprecio a su contrincante – pero tal vez necesitemos más para que logren hacer ropa decente para las guerreras

- Igualmente solo necesito un par de días para demostrar que soy la mejor diseñadora de Cefiro – Le contesto Caldina con ira

- Bien – Continuo Celeste

- Bien – Dijo Caldina buscando quedarse con la ultima palabra

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

- Este… mrmr – intervino Titán con algo de nerviosismo – ¿les parece bien una semana?

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Nos veremos en una semana y podrás ver tu fracaso – Comento Caldina

- Eso lo veremos – fue la cruda respuesta de Celeste - ¡Runny¡Soliq¡Sky! – Los llamo con una potente voz militar haciendo que ellos soltaran sus cubiertos y se pararan inmediatamente – Vendrán con migo y me ayudaran a reconstruir el ring

Runny iba a protestar, pero al ver la feroz mirada de su "dulce" compañera, solo le tomo un segundo agarrar a sus compañeros del cuello y salir corriendo junto con Celeste al lugar de la batalla; unos segundos después se retiro Caldina llevándose consigo (N.a: y a las malas 0v-) a Presea y Ráfaga para que la ayudaran a ella

- No sabía que hubiera personas en Cefiro tan parecidas a una excéntrica diseñadora como Celeste – Comento Ruby – Tal parece que si tenemos más en común, aparte de los pilares

- Je, je, je – Fue la risa nerviosa que escapo de Titán quien al igual que los otros, tenia una gota recorriéndoles la cabeza – bueno, ya que decidí (N.a¿Decidió?, mas bien la obligaron -.-U) que el torneo será retrazado¿que harán ustedes dos?, mientras tanto

- ¿Nosotras? – Fue la pregunta de Ruby al ver que se dirigía a ella y a Delov - ¿Qué haremos de que?

- Si¿Qué harán?, por que me imagino que no desean ni acercarse a donde esta Celeste con sus escla… es decir con sus… compañeros

Al terminar de escuchar esto un escalofrió y un sudor nervioso les recorrió la espalda a las guerreras y Fireice al recordar el largo y delicado, pero efectivo, látigo que acostumbraba usar Celeste para "motivar" a sus compañeros. ¿Qué harían ahora?, si se acercaban solo un poco a la zona ellas serian las siguientes involucradas en esta disputa, Fireice estaba a salvo, por que aunque se acercara el tenia la obligación de vigilar a la mercenaria¿pero y ellas, qué harían?, el solo acercarse les representaría la muerte (N.a: Bueno, tanto como la muerte no, pero si una laaarga condena de sufrimiento -.-U).

¿Qué harán ahora, qué depara el destino para todos ellos?... y sobre todo ¿con quien hablaba Titán y que tienen de particular esos hechizos en particular… no queda más que esperar al siguiente capitulo, en el que se verán nuevas aventura, travesuras y locuras por parte de las guerreras y la hechicera.

No se pierda en nuestro próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo lugar

_**Pdta:**_ _El escritor no se hace responsable de las opiniones expresadas en este fic_

Hola, hola

Al fin despues de tanto tiempo actualizo, no cuento con mucho espacio para contestar reviews, solo me queda agradecer que me hayan escrito y esperar que les guste este capitulo, decidí esperar a empezar el torneo en el siguiente chap por que... no, no hay razón solo me parecio divertido poner a los personajes en esta situacion.

Antes de irme quiero aclarar, (y para evitar futuros malentendidos) que Marina solo estaba jugando, no vallan a creer es algun tipo de buscona, sencillamente jugaba y si creen que lo voy a dejar si la explicación de por que Guru Clef no se dejo besar por Marina esperen, esperen muy pronto sabran la razón

Bueno ahora si me voy, estoy de volada y si me descubren... ahy dios, mejor no pienso en ello ¡.¡

Como siempre gracias por leerme y por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o si quieren que le haga algun cambio

Nos vemos

Karin


	9. Chapter 9

Sorpresas te da la vida

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- ¡¡DRAGON DE AGUA!! – Fue el grito que se escucho en la sala principal del castillo

- ¡¡ESPEJO ESPLENDOR!! – El grito que siguió

En la sala del trono real se vivía una gran conmoción, se veía pasar un dragón de agua que chocaba contra un muro luminoso, seguido de cerca por la guerrera del agua, quien con su espada rompió el muro, deteniéndose contra el frió acero de otra espada, haciéndola retroceder y ponerse en defensa al recibir un nuevo ataque

- No es justo, por que ella si puede divertirse – Exclamo Ruby con fastidio – quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo, que aburrido

- Pero es esto o Celeste - Le dijo Ascot, quien minutos antes había entablado amistad con la guerrera

-.'--.-U Minutos antes . '-.-'

Hace unos momentos luego de que se hubieran retirado Celeste con Runny, Sky y Soliq. Y Caldina se hubiera llevado consigo a Ráfaga y Presea.

El ambiente era algo tenso, por un lado los cefirianos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, las chicas por la molestia de tener que atrasar el torneo y las shietas asustadas sin saber que hacer para librarse de su destino

- Eh… este… Delov, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Ascot a la chica con mascara sentada junto a él, a lo que ella asintió – po… podrias pasarme la mantequilla de allí

Señalando el objeto, sin fijarse que estuvo apunto de rozar el brazo de la guerrera, la cual asustada retrocedió un poco, al mismo tiempo que Ascot sintió un objeto frió sobre su piel

- Atrévete a tocarla y será lo último que hagas – Le amenazo Ruby quien con el tenedor detenía a Ascot – el que no este aquí el hermano de ella no te da derecho a sobrepasarte

- ¿Quién quiere hacer eso? – Pregunto Ascot molesto – Yo solo quería la mantequilla

- Vi tus intensiones – Le replico Ruby dejando el tenedor con fuerza sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué intenciones?

- La iba a tocar

- ¿Qué?, fue accidental ¿Por qué te pones así?

- No te hagas se lo que querías

- ¿Y qué se supone que quería?

- Tú… quieres hacerle daño

- ¿Qué?, pero de donde…

- Calma, calma – Los interrumpió Titán – Ascot cálmate por favor, no pelees y tu Ruby no le grites el no sabe lo que pasa, ahaaa – Exhalo cansada – parece que lo único ambos reinos pueden hacer juntos es pelear entre ellos, ni siquiera un desayuno puede ser en paz…

"_Así parece…" _– Fue el pensamiento de todos en la mesa, mientras seguían comiendo en silencio, a la ves que una gota resbalaba por sus frentes

- Bien, ya que me has dado la oportunidad es bueno que lo diga – Continuo Titán a la vez que daba un suave aplauso – les advierto que Delov no se le toca, bajo ningún concepto, las consecuencias pueden ser letales.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron todos

- Su hermano es muy celoso – Contesto Ruby por ella – nunca le a gustado que toquen a su hermana ni siquiera las de su mismo sexo y ya que él no esta aquí yo me encargare de que nadie le ponga un dedo encima…

- ¿Solo… solo por eso haces tanto escándalo? – Pregunto Paris con una gota mayor a la anterior

- Si, es motivo suficiente – Contesto con orgullo la guerrera

- Y si ella no llegara a estar, entonces me encargare yo – Comento Fireice quien con una fría actitud seguía comiendo

- Je… je, je – fue la nerviosa sonrisa que salio de Titán al ver el silencio incomodo de los cefirianos

- Ahaaaa – Suspiro la chica del problema – Lamento causarle tantos problemas por mi pequeña aberración al contacto físico, sin duda debo ser muy molesta para usted… - En eso estiro un poco su mano en dirección de la mantequilla esta brillo un poco y se empezó a elevar unos centímetros para luego dirigirla en el aire hacia Ascot – Aquí tiene la mantequilla y por favor discúlpeme de nuevo

Con esto la joven volvió a poner su mano en la posición inicial y agacho el rostro un poco avergonzada, a esto Ascot solo pudo quedarse viéndola por un buen tiempo detallando cada uno de sus movimientos algo frágiles e inseguros, sin duda una persona extremadamente tímida

- Ey, reacciona – Fue el llamado que hizo Ruby a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos frente al invocador de bestias – Si dejas de verla no se va a desaparecer, te lo aseguro

- ¿Eh? – Reacciono Ascot y pudo ver la incomodidad de Delov ante su insistente mirada – Aaa… perdón, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, mrmrrm – Carraspeo un poco – bueno como fue mi culpa lo que paso, ofrezco mis servicios como guardián para que no tengas que volver a vivir tan incómodas circunstancias, te mostrare Cefiro y me asegurare de que puedas encontrar placentera tu visita a nuestro planeta, a ti y a tus compañeros.

- Eso no es…

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – Interrumpió Ruby a Delov - ¿Por qué?

- Por que fue mi culpa que pasaran este incomodo momento, además de que para tu compañera debe ser muy incomodo tener que estar en esa posición- Fue la respuesta de Ascot

- ¿Así que la cuidaras de los cefirianos?

- Si

- Bien, entonces, seamos amigos – término de decir Ruby a la vez que levantaba el puño y lo chocaba con Ascot

- Hecho – Declaro Ascot y sonrió a las guerreras – a por cierto Titán no te he dado las gracias

- ¿Gracias, de que? – Pregunto esta – Ah, Delov podrías pasarme un bollo (Na: es una especie de pan muy parecido al moshi -) del otro lado de la mesa

- Por lo que hiciste por mis amigos, esta muy preocupados por ellos

- Mmm, no sé de que me hablas, yo no… - la interrumpió un bollo que a la fuerza entero en su boca y le impedía respirar (Na: Se ahoga, se ahoga, llamen una ambulancia, S.O.S. hay que darle respiración boca a boca, ¿alguien me escucha? ¡.¡)

- ¡Oh! Perdóname Titán no me di cuenta – Hablo Delov con delicadeza, mientras veía a Titán ponerse azul – Titán resiste, Comandante ayúdala se ahoga

- Yo… yo… ah… - Trato Titán de hablar después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de Fireice – no… no te preocupes, fue accidental y Ascot… olvídalo no fue nada

- Pero… - Trato de hablar Ascot

- Nada, nada olvídalo – Le interrumpió la hechicera para luego dirigirse a las guerreras – ya que aplazamos el torneo, ¿Qué harán ahora?

- Nada… - fue la respuesta de las tres juntas – aburrido…

- Valla eso… - Trato de contestar Titán con una gota en la frente, ¿no se suponía que la mercenaria sedienta de sangre era ella? – bueno he estado pensando… Marina por que no entrenamos mientras llega el gran torneo

- ¿Entrenar? – Preguntaron las tres – ¿Y por que solo ella? – Terminaron las otras dos

- Bueno es que no puedo con las tres, terminaría muy cansada antes del gran día, es por eso…

- Esta bien, esta bien – Le interrumpió Lucy con aburrimiento – De todas formas siempre te a gustado entrenar con Marina, te entendemos

- Gracias, pero por que no pelean entre ustedes

- ¿Nosotras? – Se miraron entre ellas y contestaron a la vez – Lo pensaremos

- Bien – Concluyo Titán a la vez que se ponía de pie – Ya terminamos, ¿por que no empezamos de una vez Marina?

- De acuerdo – Contesto Marina a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa – Vamos a entrenar

Y así ellas empezaron a entrenar siendo vistas por los cefirianos y los shietas

- No quiero ir con Celeste nos esclavizara – Empezó Ruby – Si me llego ha aparecer seguro me pedirá

que entre en la competencia y rediseñe todas nuestras armas

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunta Ascot con curiosidad

- Soy la armera de mi equipo – le explico la guerrera – lo que me recuerda… ¿Por qué tu no estas participando?, que yo sepa eres muy unido a esa extraña mujer…

- Bueno… pues veras… - Trato de hablar un levemente sonrojado Ascot – Una vez Caldina trajo una extraña y muy costosa tela al palacio, me pidió ayuda y yo acepte… pero, llame a uno de mis amigos para que nos ayudara a terminar más rápido y entonces destrozamos la tela…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Le pregunto Ruby – ¿qué tus amigos no son monstruos de enormes proporciones?

- Si… pensé que nos rendiría más si lo hacíamos juntos (N.a: La unión hace la fuerza v Aunque… como que en este caso no aplica -.-U) – Hablo Ascot sonrojándose cada vez más – Desde entonces Caldina siempre hace las cosas sola o con Ráfaga y Presea…

- ¿Habla enserio? – Le pregunto Ruby a Delov sin creer todavía lo que escuchaba

- Habla enserio – Le confirmo la guerrera unos pasos atrás de ella

- Ya veo… - creyó finalmente Ruby – Ahí que ser muy tope para creer que un monstruo de más de tres metros puede ser ayuda en la elaboración de un traje.

- ¿Por qué le crees a ella y no a Ascot? – Le pregunta Paris molesto

- Ahaaa – Exhaló cansada Ruby – por que Delov es vidente, como no se dieron cuenta,– Continúo ella "alabando" a los cefirianos a la vez que elevaba un poco los hombros y sonreía – que torpes y por si no se habían dado cuenta, tiene poderes telequineticos

- Yo la voy a… la voy a… - Trato de hablar Paris a la vez que trataba de lanzársele encima a la guerrera, pero siendo detenido por Ascot y Latis (N.a: Que príncipe más belicoso… -.-U)

- ¿Qué haremos Lucy? – Pregunto Anais totalmente ajena a la discusión de los otros

- Tal parece que nos va tocar aceptar la propuesta de Titán – Respondió Lucy, quien tampoco prestaba atención a la discusión – Tendremos que entrenar entre nosotras

- Bueno… yo, bueno…

- ¡A si!, tienes razón Delov – Interrumpió Ruby con emoción a la otra - ¡Anais!, peleemos tu y yo

- ¿Tu y yo? – Lo considero Anais, pero solo por cinco segundos antes de tomar de las manos a la guerrera extranjera y sonreírle dulcemente – Tienes razón, hagámoslo

- Bieeeen… - Exclamo la guerrera al ser lanzada por Anais hacia el otro lado de la sala, solo dándole tiempo de reaccionar y aterrizar bien y lanzarse de inmediato contra la guerrera del viento, para darle una patada

- ¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS! – Grito la guerrera mágica después de haber bloqueado la patada de Ruby, mandándola a volar al otro lado de la sala

- Es… esperen – Titubeo Lucy viéndolas – No pueden hacer eso

- Lucy tiene razón, paren este no es lugar para eso – Hablo el guru esperando ser escuchado

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear ustedes sola y dejarme a mi si diversión? – Exclamo Lucy molesta logrando que todos se fueran de espaldas - ¿Qué haré yo sola?

- Es increíble de lo que te preocupas – Hablo Paris quien igual que los otros trataba de levantarse a la vez que se les goteaba sudor por la frente

Mientras en la mente de Titán _"Que divertido, sin duda será un torneo muy interesante"_ Pensaba a la vez que esquivaba un ataque.

- Bue… yo… Lucy – Trato de hablar Delov quien ya se encontraba a unos tres metros lejos de los cefirianos y Lucy – Po…

- ¡RAYOS ROJOS! – Fue el conjuro que detuvo a Delov y la envió hacia el techo, pero esta se rodeo de un aura roja y girando en el aire, se extendieron sus cabellos como si fueran alas y sus ojos (N.a: Bueno los de la mascara –vO) empezaron a brillar, dejándola suspendida en el techo – Tu pelearas con migo Deslov

Delov sin decir nada apretó los labios molesta

- ¡Ruby! – Le llamo la psíquica - ¡Dame a Yume y Sora!

- Si, yo también necesito a Onni no Shi (N.a: la traducción seria más o menos; Demonio de sangre) para pelear contra Anais

Y sin más salto muy alto, para que en lo alto la gema de su estomago brillara y de ella se desprendiera algo alargado, que ella rápidamente tomo en las manos y aterrizo con facilidad sobre sus pies, para luego realizar unos movimientos sobre la gema y luego de que esta brillo se dirigió a Anais para atacarla con la enorme Hoz (N.a: esa que siempre tiene la muerte con ella O.O Que mello) atacar a la guerrera del viento.

Entretanto en el techo Delov, puso su mano derecha en la gema izquierda a la vez que la mano izquierda la ponía en la derecha, fue cuando las gemas empezaron a brillar y con sus manos extrajo unos rayos rozándolos entre ellos, para cuando terminaron de salir de sus gemas se habían convertido en dos estupendas espadas, con las cuales Delov se lanzo a atacar a Lucy.

- ¿Qué… - Trato de preguntar Paris tan asombrado como los demás cefirianos

- Ruby es nuestra armero – Respondió Fireice con simpleza - Tiene las armas de casi todos nosotros

- ¿Estaban armados? – Pregunto Latiz con malestar - ¿Y no hicieron nada?

- Desde un principio les dijimos que no planeábamos nada – Contesto el líder shieta – Buen golpe

Termino de comentar Fireice a las que observaba como Anais luego de esquivar la hoz de Ruby, volteaba su espada para dirigirse a Ruby y golpearla en el estomago con el mango, logrando así que ella se desplazara varios centímetros en el suelo

- ¡¡IDIOTA QUITATE!! – Grito Fireice a Ascot

- Pero que... – Trato de ver Ascot más sin embargo en ese momento vio como Delov se dirigía hacia él

Lucy en un movimiento sorpresivo para Delov la había golpeado enviándola directo a los brazos de Ascot, quien, de la impresión, solo atino a esperar el chocar con ella, pero poco antes de eso se escucho un grito - ¡¡OBALON!! – Y una columna de luz hizo estrellar a Ruby contra una pared contraria a Ascot. Al voltear a ver quien había sido descubrieron a Titán con un brazo extendido en esa dirección, mientras su mirada seguía pendiente de los movimientos de su adversario

Los cefirianos miraban esto con asombro, mientras Fireice arrugaba levemente el ceño viendo a la mercenaria detener un ataque de Marina y seguir la batalla con ella como si nada, a la vez que Delov se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba un poco el polvo

- ¿E… estas bien, Delov? – Pregunto Ascot con asombro

- Si – Fue la respuesta simple de la guerrera – Gracias Titán, no sabia que hacer

- No fue nada no… no te preocupes – trato de hablar Titán mientras forcejeaba con Marina

- No en serio, no hubiera sabido que hacer – Comento Delov a la vez que una extraña sonrisa empezaba a adornar sus labios – Debo agradecerte

- ¿QUÉ? AHHAA… - Exclamo Titán, pero como bajo la guardia Marina la golpeo fuertemente – no… ya te dije que no es necesario

- Insisto – Siguió Delov a la vez que extendía un brazo y del empezaba a salir una bola de energía negra con rayos rojos rodeándola, de pronto detuvo el poder - ¡TITAN HUYE, ESCONDETE!

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no… - Trato de hablar Titán

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar violentamente, las puertas del salón fueron abiertas violentamente, prácticamente arrancándolas de las bisagras

- ¡TIIITÁÁÁÁNNN! – Fue el grito que se escucho

- ¡Titán! Rápido, huye, ya se dio cuenta – Fue la voz que se escuchaba detrás de la otra

Más sin embargo lo ultimo que vio Titán, los cefirianos, las guerreras y los shietas en el salón, fue como una enorme piedra aplastaba a la mercenaria contra uno de los muros.

¿Qué nuevo mal atacara a céfiro?, ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora la eterna bromista?, ¿lograra sobrevivir a esto? Y lo más importante ¿En algún momento los extranjeros dejaran de sorprender a los cefirianos?...

No se pierda la respuesta de estas y muchas otras interrogantes más en nuestro próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar

Pdta: El autor no se hace responsable de las opiniones dadas en este fic.

_OK Esta vez si que me demore, pero no tenia mucho tiempo y primero el deber, luego el placer._

_Espero que les haya gustado el chap, no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que dare un agradecimiento general a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, en verdad, gracias..._

_por otro lado hice este capitulo más que nada para saber si les gusta como describo los combates o si debo cambiar alguna cosa..._

_Nos veremos en la proxima actualización, please dejen reviews, estare esperando sus consejos, además de que quiero empezar otra historia totalmente diferente a esta y me gustaría saber si les gustan estas descripciones_

Ahora si

Se despide Karin solo diciendoles:

**_"Que la fuerza te acompañe... por que yo no puedo"_**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorpresas te da la vida

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- ¡Titán!, resiste

- ¡Titán!

- ¿Qué haces? Detente, la mataras

- Si, que pague lo que hizo

En el salón todo era caos, gritos y confusión. Por un lado los cefirianos tratando de entender lo que pasaba, las guerreras tratando de ayudar a la hechicera y por el otro a los shietas tratando de detener a Soliq, el hermano gemelo de Delov.

Soliq había llegado gritándole a Titán y lanzándole una enorme roca para estrellarla contra el muro, sus compañeros, Sky, Runny y Celeste, iban detrás de él para detenerlo, Sky había logrado sostenerlo por la espalda, mientras Runny con una patada voladora destruía la roca y liberaba a la hechicera semiinconsciente.

Pero entonces los ojos de Soliq brillaron y un montículo de tierra se alzo debajo de Sky lanzándolo lejos del guerrero, en aquel momento una onda de energía choco contra el mandándole a la otra esquina del salón encerrándolo en una esfera de energía

- ¡Cálmate Soliq! – Pidió Celeste quien controlaba la esfera en la que lo había atrapado – Esto tiene una explicación, por favor tranquilízate

Mas sin embargo Soliq solo se enfureció más y enterrando sus manos en el piso comenzó un nuevo ataque a la mercenaria mágica; concentrando su energía, hizo el piso temblar luego dos grandes montículos de tierra se elevaran, tomaran forma de enormes manos y tomando el cuerpo de una debilitada Titán la estrangularan a varios pies lejos del piso.

- ¡Soliq!, ¡Soliq! Detente la mataras – Gritaban sus compañeros

Pero él no escuchaba solo brillaban más sus ojos a la vez que apretaba más el piso, haciendo que las manos de roca apretaran más y más a Titán, esta ya respiraba con mucha dificultad y empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Los cefirianos no sabían que hacer al ver este extraño ataque, mientras los Shietas trataban de calmar a su compañero y las guerreras trataban de romper las manos de roca, y justo cuando Guru Clef había decidido intervenir un sello con una estrella de cinco picos se abría detrás del guerrero enloquecido, unos tentáculos lo sujetaban con fuerza y lo separaban del suelo para debilitar su hechizo, más sin embargo Soliq aun conservaba firmemente un pedazo de roca continuando su hechizo, en ese momento su hermana con sus manos fuertemente unidas se acerco a él, Celeste para ese entonces ya había retirado la barrera dándole vía libre a la gemela de Soliq.

- Soliq, libérala – ordeno Delov

- No, Ella… ella te… - Intentó calmarse Soliq

- No, no lo hizo, yo se lo pedí – Hablo de nuevo Delov

- No, eso no es… tu no… - Trato de hablar Soliq mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos

- Y de todas formas, si la matas ya nada se podrá hacer

- Pero… Céfiro…

- Se que es duro pero lo que hizo requiere que ella este con vida y si la matas yo me veré obligada el resto de mi vida

- ¿Qué? – Reacciono de pronto Soliq soltando la piedra y con ella a Titán - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, el…

- TIIIITÁÁÁÁÁÁNNN – interrumpió a Delov un grito proveniente de las guerreras mágicas, quienes junto a Celeste se habían acercado ha atender a Titán

- Oh, no Titán, Titán reacciona, ¿Es una broma verdad? – Decía Celeste a la vez que trataba de tomarle el pulso, a la vez que se desesperaba – Vamos Titán despierta

- Chicas ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Caldina

- Titán… Titán no respira – Le contesto con angustia Anais a la vez que se sujetaba de las manos con sus amigas en una silenciosa plegaria

- Titán, Titán – Se desespero Celeste sacudiendo a la maga violentamente – Despierta Titán, no es gracioso, no, no, NOOO…

- Esta… esta… - Trato de preguntar Lucy con lagrimas

- Muerta – Confirmo Latis, quien se había acercado a revisar

- No, no puede ser… - reacciono Soliq a la vez que se derrumbaba en el suelo – NOOOOO

Un gran silencio precedió en el gran salón, solo un leve llanto de las guerreras y las extranjeras se escuchaba, Sky abrazaba a Celeste tratando de calmarla y alejarla de Titán, Soliq en el mismo rincón en el que había sido capturado seguía en el suelo procesando lo que había echo, los guerreros miraban al suelo y los cefirianos, junto con Fireice estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

En solo cuestión de segundos la más extraña y poderosa mercenaria y maga había fallecido, Delov no lo podía creer, era su amiga, por que a pesar de las leyes de su planeta Titán se había acercado y le entrego su amistad solo a ella, Marina en su mente vivenciaba los momentos cuando la conoció, su extraña amistad y el fuerte lazo que las unía, junto a sus amigas en la ayuda de Céfiro y Zeta-Delta, una gran tristeza la inundo y junto con Delov se acercaban a abrazar al cuerpo inerte de la hechicera.

Más sin embargo en ese momento una gran energía rodeo a Titán y la elevo del suelo para desaparecer en una destello y segundos después volver a aparecer la figura de Titán, solo que esta vez poseía un vestido lila claro casi blanco, el cabellos se movía suavemente junto con un pendiente que colgaba en su cuello, en ese momento y para asombro de todos sus ojos se abrían y sonreía calidamente.

-¿Ti… Titán? – Pregunto una sorprendida Marina, que como respuesta recibió una sonrisa más calida

- ¡TITAN! – volvió a gritar Marina quien junto a Delov corrían hacia la hechicera

Titán en ese momento descendió y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, su vestido volvió a ser negro y su cabello suelto descanso en sus hombros a la vez que el pendiente desaparecía. Y era abrazada por la guardiana del agua y saludada con alegría aunque algo alejada por Delov

- ¿Pero que paso? – Pregunto Paris

- Es verdad – reacciono Marina soltándola - ¿Qué paso?, te vimos morir

- Mmmm, es un efecto secundario al hechizo que hice frente a ustedes – Respondió luego de meditarlo un momento Titán – como Céfiro no recibió grandes daños por parte de Soliq y como el hechizo fue realizado hace unas pocas horas, se revertió en mi y me devolvió la salud, ¡Ah! Pero eso si no piensen que esto puede ser repetido, hoy solo he tenido suerte

- Suerte o no eso es un hechizo de alto nivel – Dijo Guru Clef seriamente – de los que un mago normal llamaría prohibidos, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿A que te refieres Guru Clef? – Pregunto Presea

- Titán… - Le llamo el guru al ver que esta lo ignoraba y se iba al otro lado del salón hacia Soliq

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Titán a Soliq a la vez que tocaba su hombro para que reaccionara – Soliq, Soliq

- ¿Titán? – Pregunto el guerrero a la vez que tomaba la mano de la hechicera entre las suyas - ¿Estas bien?, pero por que yo te… yo… yo

- Tranquilo, - le silencio la maga – Solo perdiste los estribos, no paso nada, al menos ya saben los cefirianos que pasara si tratan de tocar a tu hermana

Y así sin más el guerrero se lanzo contra ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, luego de esto el se retiro junto a sus compañeros a terminar el rin del torneo y a pesar de la insistencia de los cefirianos Titán también se retiro sin explicarles lo que había sucedido, como también se retiraron las guerreras y Ruby.

Y sin más, la semana paso; entre las continuas huidas de Titán de los cefirianos y Fireice, que habían tratado de saber que fue lo que sucedió; las invitaciones de Ascot a Delov a conocer Céfiro y los continuos disgustos por parte de Soliq por esto, como también los continuos intentos de Gurú Clef por hablar con Marina y como ella le evadía continuamente.

Ahora a un día del gran evento los cefirianos y los shietas, junto a las guerreras se habían reunido en el salón del trono a esperar a la mercenaria

- Al fin llega el día – Exclamo Ruby – ya me estaba cansando de esperar, ¿ustedes no?

- mmmmm… - fue la evasiva respuesta de los hombres presentes

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ruby

- Siguen molestos por las evasivas de Titán – Fue la explicación de Anais - aunque ya les hemos dicho que no hay de qué preocuparse

- Pero piénsenlo, cada que le mencionamos que fue lo que hizo que casi muriera o de qué tipo de hechizo fue el que realizo sobre ella solo nos evade y sale corriendo – Fue la respuesta de Paris

- Sin mencionar las incontables veces que le hemos pedido que nos explique lo que planea y solo sonríe y se va – Fue el comentario de Latis – ahora veo porque Fireice no se separa de ella, no es confiable

-¿Pero qué dices? – Le grito Lucy – Ella no…

- Ella está justo detrás de ustedes – Les interrumpió Titán, que llegaba junto a Fireice – No te enfades Lucy, igual tiene razón, yo no soy confiable

- Pero Titán… - Trato de hablar Lucy

- No te preocupes – Le volvió a interrumpir la mercenaria a la vez que cerraba los ojos algo seria – La razón por la que nos les he dicho nada es por la reacción que ustedes tendrán – Y al ver la mirada de duda de los presentes siguió – En fin… hoy nos reunimos para escoger el orden de nuestra participación en el torneo

- Es verdad aun no habías decidido eso – Razono Anais – ¿Como lo haremos?

- que tal piedra, papel o tijera – Opino Lucy

- No es muy exacto – Comento Marina

- Por votación – Esta vez fue Presea quien hablo

- Somos rivales, no nos pondríamos de acuerdo – Fue el comentario de Soliq

- Que lo decidan Gurú Clef y el líder de ustedes – Propuso Caldina

- Seguimos siendo enemigos, no sería justo – fue la contestación de Latis

- Además de que nosotros estamos en el torneo y no podríamos confiar en ella – acoto Fireice señalando a Titán

- Es verdad – Dijo Latis – Titán no es de fiar

- LATIS – Le reclamo Lucy

Luego de un incomodo silencio, finalmente Titán suspiro y se alejo un poco del guerrero

- Bien, ya comprobamos que tanta credibilidad tengo entre los dos reino, - hablo la maga – pero no importa… yo había pensado que no mejor era con un sorteo, miren – y con eso hizo un movimiento haciendo aparecer una caja en el centro de ellos – esta caja contiene números del 1 al 16, cada uno sacara un número y ese será el que definirá su lugar en la batalla y quien será su contrincante, y para que estén seguros de que no alterare los resultados yo me quedare con el último número que halla en la caja, ¿les parece?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio decidieron que era la mejor opción; así lo hicieron y el orden de las batallas quedo de la siguiente forma:

1. Combate: Ráfaga Vs. Soliq

2. Combate: Latis Vs. Sky

3. Combate: Paris Vs. Runny

4. Combate: Marina Vs. Celeste

5. Combate: Lucy Vs. Fireice

6. Combate: Anais Vs. Ruby

7. Combate: Ascot Vs. Delov

8. Combate: Guru Clef Vs. Titán

- Bien eso es todo – Comento Titán – Ya que hemos decidido cuál será el orden de las batallas, porque no nos vamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy duro – Termino mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo algo delgado y frio que sintió en su cuello la detuvo

- No aun no – Le detuvo Fireice con una delgada daga – Primero hablara, estoy cansado de sus evasivas, en este mismo momento explicara todo lo que ha hecho, sino…

- Teniente deténgase – Le interrumpió Celeste

- Sino – Continuo con la amenaza el guerrero – en este mismo momento y sin importarme la orden de nuestro rey, juro arrancarle la cabeza – Y para demostrar que hablaba en serio acerco más la daga a su cuello logrando que una delgada línea de sangre se deslice por la daga

- Es… eso no es…

- Realice el '_retre tus animas' _en Delov – Interrumpió Titán a Delov

- ¿El '_retre tus animas'?_, no puede ser – Hablo el mago supremo

- ¿Qué sucede Guru Clef? – Le pregunta Anais al ver la palidez del mago

- El '_retre tus animas' _es un hechizo prohibido, ningún mago debe realizar ese tipo de magia – Contesto el mago severo – el hechizo convierte en prisionero a quien lo lleve, reteniendo su alma en el lugar

- ¿Cómo? – Trato de preguntar Fireice a la vez que su ira incrementaba

- Piensa lo que quieras. Haz lo que quieras – Comento Titán al sentir que la presión de la daga incrementaba – pero el hechizo es prohibido, porque, por una parte, retiene a la victima de este en ese lugar hasta que este ha absorbido toda la energía física, espiritual y mágica de la víctima hasta matarla y por otro lado el hechizo perdura incluso luego de la muerte del hechicero… en pocas palabras Fireice, mátame y Cefiro será la tumba de Delov…

Luego de esto un resplandor cubrió a la hechicera para luego desaparecer dejando a los cefirianos sorprendidos por el alcance de su magia, a los shietas entristecidos por los alcances del poder de la maga, a las guerreras con una gran incertidumbre al no sabes que pasaría ahora y Fireice con una creciente ira al ver lo que había Titán y de cómo él no podría evitar lo que pasaba, una vez más ella le había ganado la partida.

Continuara...

Bien... hola como estan...

Hola... HOla...

Nadie?

Ahaaa lamento la tardanza pero tuve muchas obligaciones y me termine enfermando, por cierto saludes de mi medico, el caso lamento haberme tardado, en verdad fueron cuestiones de fuerza mayor

De todas formas aqui esta el capitulo, esta vez me salio mas serio pero es que estoy llegando a un punto muy importante de la historia, para quienes me preguntaron por el inicio de las peleas, como ya ven empezaran en el proximo capitulo asi que tenganme un poco de paciencia que para la proxima semana abre actualizado...

Bueno no siendo mas... agradecer a todos ellos que leen este fic gracias por sus reviews, prometo contestarlos la proxima actualización

Ahora si nos vemos

Que la fuerza los acompañe... por que yo no puedo


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorpresas te da la vida**_

- ¡¡¡¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BESTIAS Y HUMANOS, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!!!... SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A ESTE GRAAAAN TORNEO MAGICOOOO….

Fue el gran grito que se oyó de un hombre de estatura mediana, piel algo verdosa, antenas, vestido con un traje azul oscuro corbata negra y gafas oscuras, que se encontraba en el centro de un gran escenario, quien al hacer este anuncio recibió un grito eufórico de las tribunas a la vez que fuegos artificiales estallaban a sus espaldas

- Esto… esto… es… algo…

- Exagerado – concluyo Ascot el comentario de Paris ante el cual los cefirianos solo pudieron asentir con los hombros caídos y una enorme gota recorriéndoles la espalda.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Fue la inocente pregunta de Titán

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – Pregunto Paris viéndola con una mirada cansada, a la vez que señalaba el sitio de lucha

- Pues el torneo… - Contesto con simplicidad la hechicera – solo que quise hacerlo más interesante

- ¿Interesante?, pero… esto – continuo Paris con cansancio - ¿No crees que exageraste?

- No – Fue la sencilla respuesta de la hechicera - los torneos deben tener sangre, dolor, lucha y sobre todo el apoyo de un publico…

- Sobre todo si Celeste te extorsionaba en las noches para que hubiera publico y así poder ella incluir palcos al diseño del rin de lucha – fue la anotación que dio Fireice interrumpiendo la excusa dada por la mercenaria

"_Así que es eso" _fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de los cefirianos mirando aburridos a Titán

- Bueno… si, es cierto – Comento Titán – pero, también es porque pensé que a ellas les gustaría verlos, es por eso que yo…

- ¿Ver a quien? – preguntaron las guerreras

- ¡¡BUENO!! ¿Y QUE SERIA DE UN TORNEO SIN SUS JURADOS? – Empezó nuevamente el animador mientras de un salto se dirigía a la tarima del jurado – CON NOSOTROS, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LA MAS HERMOSA Y JOVEN LIDER DE FAREN… LAAA PRINCESA ASSSUKAAA

Y de entre el palco del jurado se levanto con alegría una joven de unos 15 años de cabello negro, una hermosa mirada, vestida con un traje tradicional chino y detrás de ella un chico de su misma edad que le decía un "Tenga cuidado princesa Asuka"

- ¡Asuka! – Dijeron emocionadas las guerreras

- NUESTRO SIGUIENTE JURADO – Continuo el comentarista – VIENE DEL PAIS CON MAYOR AVANCE TECNOLOGICO DE LA GRAN ALIANZA, DE AUTOZAAAAN… SU LIDER GEEEO

En eso un hombre alto y corpulento hace un saludo al público y a los guerreros

- También trajiste a Geo – comento Paris con cansancio

- Bueno… en realidad… - Trato de explicar Titán

- Y BUENO… - Interrumpió el comentador la explicación de Titán – EN ESTE TORNEO SOLO DEBERIAN HABER TRES JUECES PERO EL ULTIMO JUEZ SE NEGABA A PARTICIPAR SIN SU HERMANA… ¿Y NOSOTROS COMO IBAMOS A PRIVARNOS DE ESTAS DOS BELLEZAS?... DE LA LEJANA TIERRA DE CHIZETA LAS PRINCESAS TATA Y TRATA…

En eso las dos hermosas gemelas se levantaron y saludaron con efusión al público

- ¿Presionaste al presentador para que fueran las dos princesas? – Le pregunto Fireice al oído a Titán

- En realidad, fue cosa de Celeste – Contesto la aludida – Dijo que eso mejoraría su diseño

- Mmmm

- BIEN, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE MOSTRARLES NUESTROS COMPETIDORES – Exclamo el narrador mientras daba paso al grupo de peleadores – EN ESTE TORNEO SE ENFRENTAN EN OCHO BATALLAS LOS GUERREROS MÁS FORMIDABLES DE CEFIRO… ZETA-DELTA… MUNDO MISTICO Y… DE… DE… DE UN REINO LEJANO…

- Titán, ¿Por qué el comentarista no dijo el nombre de tu planeta, acaso no es Zeta-delta? – Pregunto Anais en voz alta lo que el público rumoreaba y el jurado pensaba

- Por que el comentador no sabe de dónde soy, y no, no soy de Zeta-Delta simplemente estaba allí por un trabajo, de todas formas no importa – Contesto Titán con los ojos cerrados no dándose cuenta que el narrador había acercado su micrófono para que todos oyeran su respuesta – mi planeta hace mucho tiempo que fue destruido…

Un gran silencio se produjo entonces todos con los ojos puestos en la guerrera…

- BIEN… SI… SIGAMOS CON EL TORNEO – Dijo el comentarista que ha una señal de Celeste continuo con la presentación como si nada hubiera pasado – EL DÍA DE HOY DOS GRANDES GUERREROS SE ENFRENTARAN… EL LIDER DE LA GUARDIA CEFIRIANA… RAAAAFAAGAAAA CONTRA UNO DE LOS GUARDIANES DEL PILAR DE ZETA-DELTA SOOOOOOLIIQ EL MÁS NEUROTICO DE LOS SHIETAS…

- ¡¡¡EEEEEHHHHHEEEEE!!! – Fue el grito eufórico del público

- ¿Quién diablos le dijo a este tipo que soy neurótico?, Titán – Pregunto Soliq con ira a la mercenaria mientras levantaba un puño y una vena sobresalía de su frente

- Ahhaaa… bueno… en realidad… no fui yo exactamente – Contesto Titán a la vez que juntaba los dedos índices unos con otros y miraba los miraba algo sonrosada – me dijeron que había que decirle al comentador una característica de cada participante y bueno en realidad yo… recurrí a la opinión de otra persona y pues…

- ¿Qué persona? – le apresuro Soliq

- BIEN COMENCEMOS CON ESTA GRAN CONTIENDAAA – Comenzó de nuevo el presentador interrumpiendo la explicación de Titán que provechando esta distracción salió corriendo del cuadrilátero seguida de los demás combatientes

- Esta me la pagas Titán – Murmuro Soliq con rabia

- He tu – le llamo Ráfaga interrumpiendo una serie de maldiciones hacia la hechicera – se que tienes conflictos con la hechicera, pero tu batalla es con migo

- Tu también debes tener problemas con ella – Le replico el guerrero - ¿Por qué la defiendes?

- No la defiendo, pero tu batalla ahora es con migo – Con este comentario Ráfaga sonrió a la vez que sacaba su espada y se ponía en guardia – Aunque debo reconocer que en momentos puede ser bastante graciosa y tierna

- Je… es cierto – Sonrió el contrincante de Ráfaga a la vez que se ponía en guardia y de una gema que estaba incrustada en su pecho extraía una larga lanza negra, con una hoja de color rojo sangre sujeta fuertemente por unos gruesos cordones negro y rojo con cascabeles dorados al final de estos – por el momento me concentrare en vencerte y luego le recordare a Titán lo graciosa y tierna que me parece y lo que me dan ganas de hacerle con sus bromas

- Tal vez después de mi victoria sobre ti me dejes ayudarte con Titán – Comento Ráfaga con una sonrisa

- Solo si me vences… algo totalmente imposible – Termino Soliq sonriendo

- Ya veremos – Concluyo Ráfaga sonriendo desafiante

- ¿De qué creen que hablaran? – Pregunto Marina al verlos hablar sin poderlos escuchar por la distancia que había entre ellos y el rin de lucha – Parecen bastante animados

- Tal vez de la batalla – Comento Lucy

- Están sonriendo – Observo Anais

- En ese caso deben estar hablando de hacerme pagar mis bromas y sonríen al imaginar el sin fin de torturas que tienen planeado realizarme – Comento Titán con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la frente. En ese momento para sus ojos la expresión de Ráfaga y Soliq era oscura y lúgubre, en la que por sus expresiones maquiavélicas solo podía imaginar que decían "tú la sujetas y yo la corto en pedazos con esta espada" decía Ráfaga, mientras que Soliq le contestaba "Me parece bien, pero yo también quiero cortar algunas partes de su cuerpo con esta belleza"... Ante esto Titán solo pudo temblar e involuntariamente retrocediera un paso topándose con una mano en su espalda

- No permitiré que mueras hasta que yo te haya sacado toda la verdad – Fue el comentario de Fireice a la vez que la sujetaba mas fuerte contra el – Luego de eso… me encargare de que encuentres fin a tu existencia de forma rápida e indolora

Ante esta idea a Titán solo se le pudo escurrir una enorme gota por la espalda a la vez que pensaba que esa era una peor perspectiva de su futuro que la que imaginaba, ahora ya no solo estaba asustada… gracias a Fireice estaba aterrada

-Ay… - Fue la última expresión de Titán mientras se recostaba con pesar en el pecho de Fireice para luego reponerse y mirar hacia el rin de lucha, todo esto bajo los ojos extrañados de Fireice, para él su ofrecimiento había sido de lo más benévolo, más sin embargo algo le distrajo su fijo observar a la hechicera; la batalla había comenzado.

Ráfaga en un ágil movimiento se había acercado a Soliq blandiendo su espada contra él y generando a la vez una fuerte ventisca, pero este había saltado y eludido el fuerte ataque dejando que la ventisca se dirigiera al público, más sin embargo la ventisca nunca llego a tocar a los espectadores, sino que choco contra una barrera invisible, desde el cielo Soliq vio esto y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Ráfaga junto con su gran lanza chocando contra la espada de este.

Ráfaga en una muestra de sorprendente fuerza empuja a Soliq con su arma enviándolo al otro lado del cuadrilátero pero antes de que el guerrero terminara fuera del enterró sus manos en el suelo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de borde, entonces los ojos de Soliq brillaron sus manos empezaron a apretar los pedazos de rin en sus manos, haciendo la tierra temblar, pero Ráfaga en lugar de sorprenderse o mirar a todo lado solo sujeto con fuerza su espada y se dirigió hacia el guerrero shieta

- Antes de que logres realizar alguno de tus hechizos, te detendré – Dijo Ráfaga en el camino hacia él

- Demasiado tarde – fue la contestación burlona del guerrero, a la vez que el cuadrilátero de lucha empezaba a moverse y cambiar de forma, más sin embargo, en el momento que se suponía saldría un par de manos del suelo, el suelo bajo Ráfaga se volvió líquido tragando a Ráfaga a su interior.

- ¿Pero qué? – Trato de preguntar Paris

- Soliq no solo puede convertir la tierra a su alrededor en manos y manipularla a su antojo – Comento Ruby – también puede convertir el suelo en liquido

- El nombre de mi hermano significa eso – Comento Delov mirando como Ráfaga era tragado cada vez más por la tierra – Soliq una antigua palabra que designaba a aquellos caballeros guardianes del pilar capaces de controlar los objetos sólidos y los líquidos, cambiando la composición de cada uno a su antojo. El liquido en solido y el sólido en liquido

Sorprendidos los cefirianos siguieron observando la batalla, ansioso de saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del guerrero extranjero y como haría Ráfaga para salir de esto.

Para ese entonces a Ráfaga solo le quedaba la cabeza por fuera haciendo lo posible por salir de ahí; mientras Soliq sonreía decidiendo su siguiente jugada. Sus ojos brillaron ante el nuevo conjuro y la tierra en la que se hundía Ráfaga se solidificara nuevamente dejando al guerrero semienterrado, entonces la tierra volvió a temblar cuando Soliq saco las manos llevando consigo un pedazo de roca en su mano derecha y sin más lanzo al aire el pedazo de roca provocando que de golpe Ráfaga se elevara por los aires y luego cuando la roca caería al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Ráfaga al suelo, Soliq golpeo con la palma de la mano la piedra enviándola muy lejos del cuadrilátero, a la vez una enorme mano de piedra se levanto detrás de este e imito el movimiento que él había pero hacia el cuerpo de Ráfaga enviando varios metros fuera del cuadrilátero

- E... es... eso a sido espectacular – tartamudeo un momento el locutor para luego de un salto subir al cuadrilatero – Señoras y señores ante ustedes el gran ganador de esta contienda Soooliq el neuroticoooo

Termino el locutor a la vez que levantaba a la fuerza a Soliq del suelo y elevaba su brazo derecho, ganando asi una gran obacion hacia el guerrero

- ¡Hey!, deja de llamarme así – le amenazo Soliq cuando habia reaccionado y se habia dado cuente de como lo llamaba, y lo habia tomado por el cuello de la camisa acercandolo a el – o tendre que ponerle fin a tu locución

- Heeeee te... tenemos que recordar – Trato de hablar el pobre hombre verdoso – que entre las reglas del torneo incluye el no matar al comentarista sino... sino sera desca...

- Nunca dijimos eso – Le corto Soliq con rabia

- Es cierto, entre las reglas no esta eso – Comento Anais con tranquilidad a la vez que sus compañeros y al hombre verde se les escurria una gota por la cabeza

- De todas formas... Soliq no deberias tratar de matar al locutaro el no tiene la culpa de tu sobrenombre – comento Titán con una sonrisa divertida

- Es cierto... - Se tranquilizo el guerrero para alegria del locutar que fue liberado inmediatamente – Debo canalizar mi ira hacia la reponsable

- Hay... "Para que hable" - penso Titán al verlo diriguirse hacia ella

Con temor Titán se oculto un poco más bajo el brazo de Fireice que solo pudo apretarla un poco más bajo su brazo y lanzarle una mirada de hielo a Soliq frenandolo en seguida al comprender la silenciosa amenaza que detuvo totalmente el avance del guerrero

Ante esto los cefirianos no pudieron más que asombrarse del gran poder de sus contrincantes dando así cuenta de que el torneo no iba ser para nada sencillo

Fin de chap

Pdta: el escrito no se hace reponsable de las opiniones espresadas por los protagonistas en este fic ¨.¨

Hola, Hola

Lamneto la tardanza pero no estaba segura de subirlo asi de hecho aun no creo que este bien... pero de todas formas me hice esperar mucho, así que aqui esta.

Muchas gracias a todos en especial a tenshi of valhalla, por su eterno apoyo y a todos aquellos que han leido mi fic pero que por el moemnto no recuerdo nombre, sorry

Tambien me disculpo por la tardanza, espero no incomodar, lo siento ¡.¡

Como recompensa el proximo chap sera solo batalla y un poquito de romance o.-

Nos vemos

Que la fuerza los acompañe... por que yo no puedo


End file.
